


FFXIV Write 2019

by Usagi_Mitsu



Series: FFXIV Write [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ala Mhigo, Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Baby Dragon, Can I double tagg fluff?, Cantina Band, Childhood Innocence, Crystal Tower, Death of Loved Ones, Dreams, Drinking, Eorzean Alliance, F/M, FFXIV Shadowbringers, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Fluff, Friendly banter, Friendship, Hungry, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kissing awake, Melancholy, Meme, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miscarriage, Multi, Nightcap, Nightmare, Oktoberfest, Once Upon a Dream, Other, Pissed of Fairy Kings, Romance, Romantic Il Mheg, Sadness, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Spoilers, Strong Language, Teasing, Toxic Relationship, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019, Very Bad Decisions, bad party music, eve of the battle, everyone gets drunk, loosing your family, pocket bacon, stupid old memes, this is one hell of a collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Mitsu/pseuds/Usagi_Mitsu
Summary: I am taking part in the #FFXIVWrite2019 challenge on tumbrl for the very first time this year and I thought I should post the stuff I write on here. But I am not changing what I write, meaning: what I hand in gets posted here 1:1. I will not even correct spelling mistakes or anything. Just the raw and real experience!Please be warned: Some chapters might include spoilers, violence, gore and sexual themes.





	1. Table of Contents & List of Warnings

**Table of Contents - FINAL FANTASY XIV Write 2019**

**The following is a table of contents including the prompt number, a disclaimer with possible spoiler and content warnings, summaries and the acting characters listed. **

**Attention: Even character names can be spoilers! Please be aware, that this might be a spoiler hazard until you are caught up till the end of 5.0!!!**

  1. **Prompt #1: Voracious**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers! And bad table manners..  
The Scions are enjoying themselves at the End of the Expansion. // Scions of the Seventh Dawn & the Warrior of Light - continued in Prompt #7
  2. **Prompt #2: Bargain  
** Disclaimer: Spoilers for Heavensward & Stormblood! Blood and Gore!  
The Warrior of Light meets Ser Zephirin in battle, but it does not go as planned. // Warrior of Light, Ser Zephirin, Zenos yae Galvus & Alisaie Leveilleur
  3. **Prompt #3: Lost  
** Disclaimer: Spoilers for the Crystal Tower raid! And stupid memes...  
A certain Miqo'te is exploring his new forever home. // G'Raha Tia
  4. **Prompt #4: Shifting Blame**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers! And fluff.  
As Thancred tries to figure out where his charge has run, the Warrior of Light and Alisaie seem determined to stop his efforts. // Thancred Waters, Alisaie Leveilleur, Warrior of Light & Ryne
  5. **Prompt #5: Vault**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Heavensward! And a lot of angst.  
A long day has finally come to a close, but having lost the thing most dear to her, the Warrior of Light suffers in silence. // Warrior of Light
  6. **Prompt #6: First Steps**  
Disclaimer: Just cute.  
"Sometimes it’s important to remind ourselves, why we fight." // Warrior of Light & Arenvald Lentinus
  7. **Prompt #7: Forgiven**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers! A continuation of Prompt #1: Voracious.  
Alisaie has something she would like to talk about. // Warrior of Light & Alisaie Leveilleur
  8. **Prompt #8: Extra Credit Day - "Paladin"**  
Disclaimer: None to give!  
The plate armour dirty with blood, mud, grass. Her sword held high. The shield ready before her body. // Warrior of Light
  9. **Prompt #9: Hesitate**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers! Otherwise: Fluff!  
The Crystal Exarch wished to speak to her. He needed to. But now that he finally stood in front of her door, he wasn't sure what he should say. // Crystal Exarch & Shia Tamriel (my Warrior of Light)
  10. **Prompt #10: Foster**  
Disclaimer: Just fluff ... and Thancred has to be a parent  
The Warrior of Light does what they do best: delight people! // Thancred Waters & Warrior of Light
  11. **Prompt #11: Snuff**  
Disclaimer: Estinien and Dragon <3 nothing else.  
All he wanted was to go on a quick trip to the Churning Mists. Now he has an unwanted companion... // Estinien Wyrmblood
  12. **Prompt #21: Fingers Crossed**  
Disclaimer: ...  
Godbert the Goldsmith's a Manderville man, Smithing as only a Manderville can, Oil him up and give him a tan, Fit for a Mander-Manderville man! // Manderville Family & Warrior of Light
  13. **Prompt #13: Wax**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers! Also: sweet kissing.  
Shia Tamriel returns from a trip to Il Mheg with lots and lots of bees wax and honey. And mischief on her mind. // Crystal Exarch & Shia Tamriel
  14. **Prompt #14: Scour**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Heavensward! Otherwise it's just a bit melancholic.  
Count Edmont de Fortemps has the staff working long hours to prepare for his dear friends arrival. // Edmont de Fortemps
  15. **Prompt #15: Extra Credit - "A Day with the Fae"**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers! Also: Feo Ul. Awesome.  
It has been a rough time for Shia Tamriel and she asks her beloved branch to help her get her mind off of it. // Shia Tamriel & Feo Ul
  16. **Prompt #16: Voracious**  
Disclaimer: I wasn't really inspired today so... this is a short one. :)  
The twins seem to be even more different than they had anticipated. // Leveilleur Twins
  17. **Prompt #17: Obeisant**  
Disclaimer: No spoilers, nothing to report here. Only, that this is something I wanted to write for quite a while! :D  
_My dear mistress of magic, I shall always obey. I shall be yours, shall watch, when you twist and turn and sway._ // Unnamed Dancer & Fan
  18. **Prompt #18: Wilt**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers! I was so uninspired with this one. Which is one of the reasons why it's late.  
Shia Tamriel has an important talk with the leader of the Facet of Gathering. // Shia Tamriel & Queshi-Rae
  19. **Prompt #19: Radiant**  
Disclaimer: It's melancholic. Otherwise: none to give.  
Oh how he dreaded going on campaign these days. When his child could be born any day.
  20. **Prompt #20: Bisect**  
Disclaimer: Wholesome fluff, with a mention of brutal gore.  
He had won all his battles, lived his days and what more is there to do, then watch the sun set. // Warrior of Light
  21. **Prompt #21: Crunch**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Stormblood! And a bit of blood.  
“They call me the Warrior of Light and I should stand tall! But I was cut down!" // Raubahn Aldynn & Shia Tamriel
  22. **Prompt #22: Extra Credit – “Nald’s Fest”**  
Disclaimer: This one includes characters drinking alcohol, drunk people having fun and bad music. Drink responsibly! Also :This is super self indulgend and you should not read this expecting something in-deep XD  
It has been years since the last Nald's Fest and nobody is going to miss it - especially not the Scion's of the Seventh Dawn! // Tataru Taru, Krile Baldesion, Lyse Hext, Yugiri Mistwalker, Shia Tamriel, Biggs, Wedge & Cid

  23. **Prompt #23: Parched**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for the ending of A Realm Reborn!  
They have a moment of rest after fleeing Uld'ah, but Alphinaud just cannot sit still. // Alphinaud Leveilleur, Tataru Taru, Haurchefant Greysonte & Warrior of Light
  24. **Prompt #24: Unctuous**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Stormblood! This might contain themes that some readers might be uncomfortable with! Including an implied toxic relationship and miscarriage.  
“Had I stayed, would you have become this? This monster hungering for challenges? Could I have healed you? You never were a gentle person. You were never kind or good, but you were not … this.” // Zenos yae Galvus & Warrior of Light
  25. **Prompt #25: Trust**  
Disclaimer: Spoiler for Stormblood!  
On their voyage to Kugane, the Warrior of Light tries to cope with her wounds on her own. Thankfully, she got some good friends on the boat. // Shia Tamriel & Alisaie Leveilleur
  26. **Prompt #26: Slosh**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Stormblood  
The battle is won, the trenches dug. And the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance share a quick nightcap before heading to their respective sleeping quaters.
  27. **Prompt 27: Palaver**  
Disclaimer: None!  
When you have to escort a member of the Syndicate across the sea and they think they are a better captain than you.
  28. **Prompt #28: Attuned**  
Disclaimer: None!  
Honestly, no person in the world would willingly go to a political banquett with potential adversarys. No one but Alphinaud. // Shia Tamriel & Alphinaud Leveilleur
  29. **Prompt #29: Extra Credit - "Once upon a Dream"**  
Disclaimer: Shadowbringers spoilers! Also: FLUFF!!!!  
"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you, That look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam" // G'Raha Tia & Shia Tamriel
  30. **Prompt #30: Darkness**  
Disclaimer: Shadowbringers spoilers! // Scions & the Warrior of Light  
But for now, for this one moment, they allowed themselves to enjoy.


	2. Table of Contents & List of Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scions are enjoying themselves at the End of the Expansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt #1: Voracious**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers! And bad table manners...

“By the twelve-I did not anticipate … this.” 

A wide eyed Alisaie sat at a round table in the Wandering Stairs. The local was unusually full. Small wonder, the heroes of the hour had only just returned from a big adventure. Rumours were flying around about a humongous whale, entire cities beneath the sea and battles of epic scale for the fate of the star. But of course, all of those were naught but rumours. Though there were people who had-allegedly-been there. And all of these people had assembled in the Wandering Stairs, devouring a well-deserved meal after a long day of doing things the general populous of the Crystarium did neither exactly understand, nor know about. 

After greeting the heroes of the hour at the gates, including the finally demasked Crystal Exarch, the crowd had followed them to the Wandering Stairs, where they all simply slumped down and accepted a round of drinks on the house. 

Y’Shtola sat next to Urianger. Her white eyes reflecting the sheepish grin around her lips, as she nudged the long-eared man next to her to take a deep drink from his cup. 

“Now, now,” she sang sweetly with an almost motherly tone, “it wasn’t that bad.” 

But he still only stared into his cup, eyes wide in horror. “So much … water …” before downing the ale all in one big gulp. 

Meanwhile, Ryne was riddling the Crystal Exarch with questions about the history of the Crystarium and the Crystal Tower. Where did it come from, how old exactly was he and why he had crystals on his arm and so much more. And he answered as much as he could. His face was flushed, he looked ragged after everything that had happened and his ears were almost vanishing beneath his cherry red hair. But he answered. And tried no to look at any of the Crystariums inhabitants, who surrounded them. 

Alphinaud had taken out a huge book. He was writing down a few things, when he suddenly had to wipe off a few crumbs, smudging his latest letters. 

“Oh seven hells-what the- “ 

It only took him one glance to his right to understand, what was going on. The young Leveilleur threw a quick glance at his sister and followed her gaze to the person sitting between them. 

Somewhere between mountains of roast beef, salmon pasta, stews, cheesecake, risottos and peppered popotoes sat one (1) Warrior of Light, devouring unbelievable amounts of food. Everybody had seemingly taken a few steps back after watching them for a moment. They had thrown out all manners and curtesy out of the window and were shovelling whatever they could get their hands on into their mouth. Somehow, they managed to get a few sips of ale in between bites. But mostly, they were eating like someone who had never in their life eaten anything before. 

“Would you kindly try and not share your meal with my book,” the scholar cleared his throat and closed his book. 

His comrade threw him a look and shrugged. 

“Do tell me,” Alisaie leaned back, crossing her arms, “why do you eat as if you are about to starve to death? The amount of food could easily sate a small platoon.” 

“...” they tried to answer, but had to gulp down whatever mix of food they had just dug into. 

The Leveilleurs threw each other a quick and slightly disgusted side eye. 

“Pardon,” the Warrior answered, finally. “I’ll be honest: I have no idea if I had anything to eat since we left Eulmore. At least,” and they grabbed a carafe to refill their cup with the Crystariums homebrew, “I don’t feel like I had.” 

Alphinaud did some quick math. “... That would mean you haven’t eaten in five days. Small wonder you are eating like a horse.” 

“Uhu,” was all he heard back from his friend, as they were already back in the pile of eatables in front of them. But either because they were slowly getting full or because they were conscious about their surroundings, they at least tried to keep the scattering of crumbs and sauce to a minimum. They even offered the twins an untouched cake, which they gladly declined. 

“Eat your fill,” Alisaie quipped, “we will get to it when you are done. After all, you are the hero of the hour.” She giggled. 

And that exact hour later, they had finally finished and were leaning back in their chair, exhausted. The chef threw them a quick glance and they held up a thumb. 

“This was … the most delicious meal … I have ever had.” 

The chef seemed to blush from the white collar of his robe up to the rim of his hat. “Many thanks, Warrior of Darkness.” And the people around them cheered. 

“Now, do tell me,” a grin played around Y’Shtolas mouth, “are you ready for what’s to come next?” 

“... to come next? What did I miss?” The Warrior had just rested their head back a bit, but her words had them jerking back up again, eyes widened with horror. “Don’t tell me there is another light warden!” 

“No dear, but the celebration, of course.” 

“Oh no … please no … I can’t move …" 

Thancred let out a laugh. “Well, you might not be up for it but I for a change will enjoy the evening to the fullest.” 

He got up, winked at Ryne and let his gaze wander across the crowd of people, which was slowly spreading out more. A few men and women were readying instruments, before starting a happy jigg. It didn’t take long before the first dancers appeared on the floor. 

A group of three young women were waving and winking at the Scion and Thancred nodded to himself. He was about to walk over, when Urianger caught his wrist. 

“Doth thee bethink this is a valorous idea? doth i has't to remindeth thee of thy lasteth exploits?” 

A frown broke across the Hyurs face. “Please don’t.” 

But there was no way of stopping it now and everyone in attendance watched gleefully as Urianger grilled his companion. 

The music swelled, smiles on everybody's faces. Well, everybodys but Thancreds. 

It was a good end to a great adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This storyline gets continued in "Prompt #7: Forgiven"! :)


	3. Prompt #2: Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light meets Ser Zephirin in battle, but it does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt #2: Bargain**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Heavensward & Stormblood! Blood and Gore!

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Too much blood, even for her standards. She could live with a bit of blood here and there. It was normal. Especially in her occupation. What had her mother always said? 

“_ Wo __gehobelt __wird _ _ , fallen _ _ Spähne _.” 

_ Wh _ _ ere wood is chopped, splinters must fall. _ _ Well, _ it shot through the heroine’s head, _ she probably meant it in a very different way _ _ . And probably a lot less bloody. _

She grabbed her chipped war axe and used it to push herself up from the ground once more, to stand on both of her shaking legs. She felt her body protest, riddled with wounds and bleeding out quickly. But there was no way she would stand down. She would not bow to _ him _. 

_ He _ was a man clad in white enamelled armour with blue details. _ He _ was tall, blonde and _ his _ ears were long and pointy. _ His _ mouth cracked open into a wry smile. 

“You are quite the treat, hero.” 

A taunt. She didn’t budge. The puddle of blood beneath her seemed to grow with every drop of it that ran across her armour, staining the marble floor more and more. Her feet began to slip. 

“I had expected you to put up a fight. But I could have never imagined _ this _.” 

“You… killed him,” she pressed out between gritted teeth, “I will never forgive that. Never. You will die for it.” 

A cold laugh tore through the cold air. 

“But will I though? Oh hero of Eorzea,” and his awful grin seemed to twist into something darker. 

He came closer, steps heavy, armour ringing with each foot fall. 

She couldn’t see him anymore. Everything was slowly blurring more and more. Her sight was failing her. 

A dull pain in her shoulder that should have hurt so much more, but her body probably couldn’t process it correctly any longer. He lifted her up slowly by a long blade, that he had thrust right through her plate and flesh. 

“I expected more of you… _ m _ _ ein _ _ Freund _…” the voice had changed. It was still familiar. But darker. The words almost purred into her ear. 

She gasped, tried to compose herself. Her eyes just couldn’t focus. 

“_ Arschloch _ _ , _you are not here” she whispered, trying to reason with herself. She had come to claim a mans life. 

Ser Zephirins life. 

For taking away her most precious of friends. He had beaten her bloody, but he was not- 

“Oh? But am I, dear warrior.” 

And she felt his breath on her skin. A hot tongue slowly licking across her cheek, satin lips covering her face with almost gentle kisses. Sharp teeth biting down on her lower lip. 

A strong gloved hand folded around her neck. 

“Beg,” he commanded, “beg for your feeble life and I shall consider letting you live.” 

His fingers closed. There was no air. 

She winced. “I’ll never… beg for… my life.” 

“Oh? Is that so,” he drew closer again, somewhere close to her ear. Her pain filled everything. “But isn’t begging better than dying, hero? If you beg and live, wouldn’t you call it a bargain well struck?” 

He really believed it. But she did not. She struggled. She gasped trying to get away. The pain getting unbearable. Questions shooting through her brain in quick succession. 

How was _ he _ here. Where had _ Zephirin _ gone to. How could _ she _be so reckless. 

The pain eased the moment she let go of her axe. Blinding white light tore through her lids. 

Someone was shaking her body. A familiar voice rang in her ears and she finally opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of light blue ones. Dishevelled white hair framed a heart shaped face. 

“Are you alright,” Alisaie took her hands back. “You were screaming and yelling and-” 

“I’m sorry,” the Warrior of Light muffled, sitting up. “I had … a nightmare.” 

“I could see that. Do you mind me asking, what it was about?” 

She was silent for a moment. Thinking. The blurred images of Zephirin and Zenos still vividly in front of her. 

“If you don’t want to talk about it-” 

“No... I am just trying to find... the right words... It was a very bad _ Albtraum _ _ . _” 

Alisaie rolled her eyes, “it’ great that you speak Garlean, but I do not so...” 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, fiddling with ther fingers, “when I was in Ishgard, I lost a dear friend of mine. Maybe Alphinaud had told you about him. Haurchefant Greystone?” 

“He mentioned him, yes.” 

“He was killed by a knight with the name Ser Zephirin.” She paused shortly before resuming. “The attack was meant for me, but Haurchefant protected me and it tore straight through him. And I dreamed, that I had followed him. Cornered Zephirin. That I was about to get _ meine _ _ Rache _ _ . _” 

Alisaie raised a brow but didn’t say anything this time. 

“But he was too strong. He beat me bloody and taunted me. I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t fight him. And then he was gone and there was Zenos. And he told me to beg and he might let me live.” She shivered. “But I wouldn’t beg for my life.” 

The young Elezen frowned and took her friend into a tight hug. “It was just a dream. A nightmare, nothing more.” 

“I know. But it is true,” and the Warrior wrapped her arms around Alisaie in turn, “I wouldn’t beg for my life. But if I could go back, strike a bargain – my life for his, I would. Without a second thought.” 

They were silent for a moment. Outside their tent they could hear the footsteps of soldiers, the yelling of officers. The battle drew near. 

“So... what happened to Ser Zephirin? Not in your dream, but life?” 

“He perished with the Heavensward on Azys Lla. _ Glaube _ _ ich. _” 

“... and Zenos? Why would you dream of him? He is not alive anymore either, isn’t he?” 

“He frightens me. It’s that simple... I guess...” Alisaie didn’t need to know about just how much he had scared her. It freaked the Warrior herself out. 

“You know,” the young Leveilleur squeezed her friend, “I am really glad that you are alive and well. And I never knew him, but I’m sure of it, Haurchefant would not have wanted you to give your life for his. Don’t you think?” 

She smiled. “You are right, _ denke _ _ ich. _ Thank you Alisaie.” 

“No need to thank me. But we should go back to sleep. Who knows what the morning may bring.” 

And when she went to sleep this time, no dreams tortured her. It was deep, dreamless sleep. 

The calm before the storm. The calm before the battle of the Gimlyth Dark. 


	4. Prompt #3: Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Miqo'te is exploring his new forever home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: Lost  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Crystal Tower raid! And stupid memes...
> 
> For full enjoyment, please consider listening to this on repeat while reading: https://youtu.be/JiSS5xn_0fc

Thousands of stairs. Hundreds of rooms. Endlessly long corridors. Winding staircases. Miles upon miles of walls and floors made of marble, crystal and gold. And he couldn’t even fathom how many threads had been woven into the ornate carpets covering most of the floors. 

He heard the echo of his voice in every room. His steps being the only other sound. And even those were partially muffled by the  rugs . 

Hours upon hours had he travelled through the tower. Up and down. Left and right. Climbing a staircase here, sliding down a railing there. 

What he was looking for? He didn’t know. But the doors were closed and they would not open any time soon. So why not get accustomed to his new home? 

Only, the  Syrcus Tower was a labyrinth in itself and every time  G’Raha Tia walked down a path, he seemed to get lost more and more in it.  It was an intimidating structure. 

Was it changing in itself as he walked around in it? 

Only one way to find out!

And he sprinted a few feed forwards, slid around a corner. “3... 2... 1...” And lunged back into the hallway. 

No change. 

“Odd.” His ears twitched as he scratched his chin, thinking. 

And it went on like this for hours. To battle his boredom, he even heard himself start to hum. 

“Da  da , da  da , da-da-da" and when he came to the end of the song, he would narrate: “Thank you! We’re the Cantina Band and if you have any requests, shout them out! Play that same Song! Alright” And he would begin anew. 

Who knew how long he would be in  here. So why not have some fun with eternity. 


	5. Prompt #4: Shifting Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Thancred tries to figure out where his charge has run, the Warrior of Light and Alisaie seem determined to stop his efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: Shifting Blame  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers! And fluff.

"Alright, which one of you did this. Come now, I don’t have all day long.” 

Thancred wore a resigned expression. Eyes closed, he massaged his temples and let out a deep, agonizing sigh. “Now. Out with it.”

The two potential culprits stood right in front of him. One being a  a young  Elezen girl with hair as white as snow and a blonde  Miqo’te woman. Both of them were sporting sheepish grins on their faces, throwing each other accusing looks. 

“How dare you  Thancred ,”  Alisaie quipped. She seemed to enjoy herself. “I would never do such a thing. As if I would be capable of doing this. Outrageous! But just look at her. That glint her eye – Warrior of Light they call her. Fool would be much more appropriate!”

“Dear  Alisaie , how could you accuse me of such a heinous crime,” Shia  Tamriel replied, her grin almost reaching from propped up ear to propped up ear. “As if I would ever do a thing like this to a maiden like Ryne! But your brother has told me enough stories about you – if there is someone with the capabilities, it is you!”

“You may call me outrageous, but let us all be clear, you are no better than the average woman and  susceptible to mischief!”

“I beg  you pardon?! But  of course, you would try to make me look bad and put yourself on a pedestal!”

“Girls!”  Thancred cried out in agony. “All I want to know is who told Ryne that she didn’t have to show up for her training session today! She really needs to practice with the knifes if she wants to survive in this world and-”

“While we are at it, Thancred,” Shia’s bushy tail wipped from left to right, “what in the twelves damned names possessed you when you decided to give a teenage girl knifes? She is a child!” 

“She needs to protect herself-”

“But isn’t that what you are here for,”  Alisaie crossed her arms, a smirk on her glossy lips. “Or were you not confident enough that you could protect her? What did you think a girl could do that you couldn’t?”

“That’s-” but his words failed him. 

The two women were looking at him intensely, their gazes almost piercing him and his resolve to find his charge shattered.

“What in seven hells possessed you,”  Thancred grunted, throwing his arms up. “I  give up ! Do as you wish. But tell Ryne that she will have to make up for this tomorrow.”

As he turned around and walked away,  Alisaie peaked behind a curtain. The grey eyes of  a certain Oracl e  of Light  looked up to her.

“It’s alright, he is gone now.” Alisaie spoke with an almost motherly tone. 

“But he will be back and probably very angry,” the young girl fumbled with her fingers. 

Shia shrugged, “leave  Thancred to us. It’s not like he could do anything about it anyways. Now,” she hunkered down to eye height with the girl, “where did you want to go?” 

“ Eulmore ,” Ryne answered quietly, “they have the best selection.”

Shia nodded, “then let’s hop into my flying car. One birthday present for one  Thancred coming right up.” 


	6. Prompt #5: Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long day has finally come to a close, but having lost the thing most dear to her, the Warrior of Light suffers in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: Vault  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Heavensward! And a lot of angst.

The sun had gone down, the moon risen in her stead. It shone its cold white light onto the city below, the stars twinkling through the cloudless sky just like they did every night. As if nothing had happened. The air was cold and a howling wind beat around the high, golden tower and rushed down into the endless depths beneath the masterfully crafted stone bridge. It tugged on her shirt and the straps on her boots. It crept beneath the leather of her pants and her skin prickled.

She didn’t feel the cold.

She felt nothing at all.

Her head was as empty and wide as the marble halls she had crossed to get here. Her body was made of the same stone as the unchanging statues on the walls and the eternal walls of the cathedral.

There were no feelings. Only the slow beat of her heart.

What should she even be feeling.

The wind picked up a pace and suddenly her hair was in her eyes and got stuck on nose and lips. But she didn’t realise it. There was naught to realise at all.

She blinked and raised her face to the heavens. The dark was riddled with tiny lights in the far distance. Blinking promises that she could not understand. What would they tell her. What tales did they have to share.

Oh, how she wished she could take that one step and fly across the abyss. Fly far away to places unknown. To places without the pain and the suffering. Far into the wide open of the night. To a place where there was no one to see her tears. No one to watch her suffer. No one to speak soothing words into the empty husk that she was.

How she dreamed of leaving it all behind. The pain. The suffering. The titles. The expectations.

Her heart.

How she wished, she could rip out her heart. How she wished she could throw that slowly beating lump of flesh away. Make it disappear. It was naught but a part of her body. A machine pumping blood through her veins. A vital part in holding her upright. On keeping her standing, when she didn’t wish to stand. She wished to crumble and fall.

How could such a little thing hurt just so much.

How she wished, it was made of the same iron as the chandeliers.

Another gust of wind bit in her open eyes. Her gaze didn’t move from the vast darkness above. She didn’t even feel them protest. Only when cold tears froze across her flushed cheeks she knew, she needed to close them. Just for a moment.

But the darkness of her own mind was no comfort. So she kept on gazing into the void.

The lights of the city slowly vanished. The people going to bed. How were there still people who could sleep. How were there people who were not made of cold and unrelenting marble and iron. How were there still people who did not feel as empty. How were there still people whose hearts were not frozen over.

_Make my heart as of ice._

She prayed. Begged.

More hollow thoughts echoed in the empty cloister walks of her heart.

Had he met her?

Had he climbed the stairway to the skies?

Had she greeted him at the gates of heaven with all the honour a true knight deserved?

Had she granted him entry to her palace of ice and snow and had she given him a place at her grand table?

More cold tears shimmered on the pale light of the moon.

Oh how she wished she could be like her. A heart of ice. And the cold fury of a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever the hell possessed them when they decided on this one. Really. I mean. The freak.  
I'm gonna cry in a corner now.


	7. Prompt #6: First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes it’s important to remind ourselves, why we fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6: First Steps  
Disclaimer: Just cute.

The steps were insecure. Silent. Tiny. Green eyes were searching for a pair of grey ones, before another step and-

“Oh no, Yayamu,” a worried Lalafell rushed across the paved sidewalk towards a tiny Lalafell toddler. The later one had just fallen straight over and gotten acquainted with the hard ground.

A sob and the child started to ball it’s eyes out.

The people around them turned their head towards the commotion. Curious gazes falling upon the tiny family. The mother was already by the childs side, consoling it.

“It’s alright, you did good,” she praised, “and next time you will take one more step. It’s alright.” But the child just kept on crying.

The peoples attention meanwhile waned, their eyes turning back to their own tasks. Everyones, but the one of a young woman. Her ice blue eyes were set on the little family, her blonde hair flying in the wind, the tail whipping up and down.

“And what are you looking at,” the deep voice of a young man all in armour asked. He had caramel coloured skin and yellowish blond hair. A painted white X marked his face. “And why does it make you grin like that? Don’t tell me you have decided you want one of those, too?!”

“What? A Lalafell?” She frowned.

“No, a … a kid,” he lowered his voice to a whisper.

She laughed. “No, no! Don’t worry. I’m not ready for that. But just look,” and she nodded towards the child and the mother, who were already back at trying to walk. “I think… sometimes it’s important to remind ourselves, why we fight. And we fight to protect them. To give them a brighter future.” She turned her head to Arenvald, “don’t you think?”

He studied her face for a moment, before sighing. “Yeah, I think you are not wrong there.” His eyes swept across the street. “For a brighter future for those who walk after.”


	8. Prompt #7: Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisaie has something she would like to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7: Forgiven  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers! A continuation of Prompt #1: Voracious.

The Crystarium had broken out in open celebration. After devouring any food they could get their hands on, the Warrior of Light had taken up the challenge to try every drink the Wandering Stairs had to offer. Though even they had their limits and at some point they quickly excused themselves and took a few minutes for a bathroom break in their very own room in the pendants.

When they returned, they had exchanged the armour and weaponry against some lighter clothes.

In the meantime, their friends had each started to have fun of their own: Urianger was telling a group of children a story, Y’Shtola was flirting with the barkeeper and Alphinaud was nowhere to be seen, while Ryne was trying to console a seemingly distraught Thancred.

“Quite the sight, isn’t it,” a soft voice from their left said. Alisaie.

“Oh for sure,” the Warrior laughed, “I have never seen Thancred as miserable as today.”

“True,” and a smile washed across her face, “but that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. Would you mind?” She gestured to the steps leading away from the party.

They sat down together. The Warrior sipping on a fresh ale, Alisaie nervously playing with her hands.

“You don’t have to say whatever you want to say. You know that. Don’t you?”

“… I know. But I need to say it. And it’s just… It’s”

A deep sigh escaped her lips. She gulped down a huge lump in her throat and turned to face her friend.

“I’m sorry.”

“… what for?”

“For vanishing at the most inopportune moment.” Alisaie sighed again, hugging her knees. “How high and mighty I have been, to think we could end the war then and there, only to be pulled across the worlds and far away from anywhere I could make a difference. I left you alone.”

It took a moment for the warrior to understand, what the young Elezen had just said. To understand, what exactly she meant. But when it hit them, they quickly pulled their arms around the girl.

“There is nothing you need to apologize for. Really. Nothing. I mean… this was not your doing, was it. You did not do it on purpose, remember? Also… I’m so glad that you are alright.”

The girl looked a bit straddled but leaned into the hug anyways.

“… you are not mad?”

“I never was. Worried? Yes. Definitely. But not mad. Never.”

“… Thank you.”

“Thank YOU for keeping me alive and company. Really, when you were gone I was … devastated. ‘didn’t even know how to tie my shoelaces.”

“You are exaggerating,” she quipped and squeezed her friend some more. “Then let’s hope that I’m not going anywhere so soon again.”

“Well… If SOMEONE is not going to FUCK UP AGAIN,” the Warrior said towards the table, where the Crystal Exarch was still sitting with Ryne and Thancred.

He shivered for a moment, before laughing nervously. “I shall try to aim for perfection!”


	9. Prompt #8: Extra Credit Day - "Paladin"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plate armour dirty with blood, mud, grass. Her sword held high. The shield ready before her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8: Extra Credit Day - "Paladin"  
Disclaimer: None to give! But consider this song: _ [Sami J. Laine - Gone But Not Forgotten](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2J8v5D36Pw) _

_I shall stand tall, wherever I go. _

_I shall not falter, whatever may. _

_I shall not fear any of the challengers ahead._

_I shall not leave you, since you are my charge. _

_I shall never worry you. _

_These are but few of my vows. My vows to this world. To it’s people. To all living beings here. _

_My vows to those who came before and to those, you will walk after. _

_You cannot break me. _

_My sense of justice is strong. My purpose known. _

_I shall pave the way, so that they all may walk free. _

_And if I perish in this dark night, I will know, that I did everything in my power to protect those who rely on me. _

_The morning will come for this land. _

_This night will end. _

_And the days and nights following will mark a new beginning. _

_And even if I should not be here to witness it’s glory, I know, that those who walked this path with me, will do everything in their power, to make it so. _

Her grieves dug into the mud beneath her feet. The plate armour dirty with blood, mud, grass. Her sword held high. The shield ready before her body.

Her adversary naught but a brute in her way.

“Come!” She roared, her weapon at the ready. “If this is how I die, I will do so gladly!”

And from the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse, a flash of light. A

The sunrise.

A smile curled on her lips as she charged forward.

_There will be another day. I know it. I believe in it. I believe in us._


	10. Prompt #9: Hesitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Exarch wished to speak to her. He needed to. But now that he finally stood in front of her door, he wasn't sure what he should say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9: Hesitate  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers! Otherwise: Fluff! And my personal WoL Shia Tamriel.

The door was made of stained wood with simple carvings on it. The texture told stories of ages long gone by. The beginning years seem to have been rather good for the tree turned door. The later years, presumably the ones after the flood, less so. The doorknob was just as simple. Made of brass and polished to shine, but not reflect.

The stone floor of the Pendants was cold and G’Raha almost regretted wearing his sandals today. With the night, weather and seasons seemed to return to Norvrandt and he was not equipped for the biting winds of an approaching autumn. Which was one of the reasons for why he did not feel his toes at the moment.

The other reason being entirely different.

The simple door he stood in front; was the one door he had tried to avoid for three days straight. The door to the room he had given to his friend, the Warrior of Darkness, to stay in.

When they had first returned to the Crystarium after a short stay on the source, they had quickly been recruited by Ryne for a mission in the Empty. G’Rahah had only narrowly avoided THE talk at that time.

But she was back now, working with the crafters and gatherers of the Crystaline Mean to make the most of the new resource “circadian rhythm”. Something the peoples, livestock and the plants of Norvrandt hadn’t had in far too long. Figuring out how exactly this would affect life on the First was something everyone was eager to help with and the Warrior of Darkness was no exception to this rule. She worked just as hard to help everyone with this, as she had fought the Lightwardens and Sineaters before.

G’Raha hadn’t exactly been avoiding her, but she was always home late and his conscience told him, that he probably should not disturb her. She deserved calm and rest. And if she felt like they needed to talk, she would probably seek him out.

In truth, they had barely exchanged a word since she had returned. When they had met at the Ocular, she had simply bowed and mumbled a greeting, leaving before he could even ask how she had been.

He knew, there was something between them. Something unspoken, something they should speak about. As two adult friends would.

So why was it so hard for him to knock at her door now? He knew she was home, probably stretching her limbs after a long day of work at the Mean.

What stopped him? Why did he tremble so? It surely wasn’t only because of the cold.

Something shifted behind the door. Steps. He needed to knock. Before-

The door swung open.

Shia wore a thick plush bathrobe in dark blue with roses above her marred, but freshly washed skin. Her long blonde locks and her furry tail were dripping on the floor, while she was drying her right feline ears with a small plush towel. Her eyes fluttered up and down his slightly shivering figure.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to knock. It’s getting cold. Come in,” she took a step back to let him pass.

He could feel his cheeks heat up and grabbed his crystal arm, slowly caressing it. “... thank you, Shia. I did not mean to intrude in your free time. I-”

“...decided to study the lines on my door instead? How considerate of you,” she rolled her eyes and closed the door. “Please, sit. And do tell, what is it that made you stand in front of my door for 30 minutes.”

“You knew I was outside?”

“I thought, you would surely know how to either knock or simply open the door. Don’t you have access to every room in the Crystarium?”

“I have but,” he sighed and took a seat on one of the stools at her table, “I wasn’t sure if I should interrupt. You have been so busy lately.”

She weighed her head from side to side.

“You know, that I will always make time for you. Now,” she raised her eyebrows, “what is it that you are here to do?” And before he could answer, she walked over to her dresser and started searching for fresh garments.

G’Raha watched her with awe in his eyes until he realised what he was staring at.

“Pardon the interruption,” heh coughed and turned his head to look out the window. It was night. “I was just wondering, if there was something we should talk about.”

“What makes you think that,” Shia asked and inspected a panty, deeming it good enough and slipping it on, before getting out of her bathrobe and hanging it on a hook at the wall.

The Exarch wasn’t watching her, but from the corner of his eyes he could guess that she was wearing naught but her birthday suit.

“I know that you have been busy,” he raised a hand to his face, trying to stay focused on the task at hand: Clearing up, whether there had been a misunderstanding. Or even a problem. But he could feel his skin prickle and it took all the force of will he could muster, to not turn around and watch her. Admire her and all her scars. He was itching to see them. Not for the obvious reasons, but to ask her about each and every story behind them. “But I was simply wondering, if you were angry with me.”

She paused for a second. The clicking of the closing drawer echoed through the room. A shifting sound. A pause. And she stood right in front of him, now dressed in a long beige gown, her still wet hair wrapped in a towel, her damp tail curling around her hips.

“I am not angry with you,” her sky blue eyes found his.

“Then pray tell me,” he gulped down a huge lump in his throat, “have you been avoiding my company? Or am I simply imagining things?”

She licked her lip and studied his face. Her expression unchanged.

“Yes,” she finally breathed after a long silence, “yes, I have been avoiding you.”

His eyes were locked into hers. Even had he wanted to, he couldn’t have looked away.

“Why?”

Her hands rose slowly. She placed her palms carefully on his face, her thumbs caressing his flushed cheeks.

He suddenly didn’t feel so cold anymore.

“Because of this,” her eyes seemed to sparkle with the light of a thousand stars, “because I don’t know to do about … this.”

“What do you mean,” he asked, worry slowly growing in his chest. Had he given her any reason to feel discomfort? Had he said something wrong? Was she angry at him for all he had done? What was it?

“I mean this.”

And there was no space between them. She had bent down to find him and now her chapped dry lips were slowly caressing his soft ones.

It took him a moment to realize what was happening, but when he did, he rose up to fold her into his arms, not once breaking the sweet kiss.

“This is … what you were avoiding,” he whispered into her mouth, his face red and hot from a the storm of feelings that was ravaging him at the moment:

Excitement, shame, wonder, agony, bliss.

All of them fighting for dominance within his chest, his heart jumping almost out of tact. “I see …"

She pulled back, her hands still on his face as her eyes turned serious.

“I didn’t know what to do. I knew I liked you when we talked in Kholusia. I knew I loved you when Emet-Selch shot you. And I was certain I could never leave your side when you came to my rescue at the dying gasp. But you send me away. You send me home without so much as a second thought,” her eyes hardened, the sparkles fading. “Do you not feel the same? Am I too forward?”

To his own surprise, he chuckled.

“Forward, yes. Indeed. But not unwelcome.” He closed the small distance between them and placed his forehead on hers. “I … I never dared to imagine anything more than the friendship you had already given me. I am old Shia. I live here, on the First and I dare say, I will never leave this place. Simply for not being able to.”

“So I shouldn’t have-”

“No,” and their noses touched for the slightest of moments, “it was I who hesitated. I wasn’t sure. After all this time. After my lies and my deceit. I wasn’t sure. I didn’t think that you could possibly … that there was a chance …"

“If you want, we can pretend this never happened.”

An offer. A way out.

The Warrior of Darkness and Light and the Crystal Exarch. What would the world say.

His world might even welcome it.

But hers? Would he not be stealing their one hero? Their light? By keeping her by his side?

And there it was again. His hesitance.

The fight he had been fighting ever since she had arrived.

Tell her everything or tell her naught. Stick to the plan or throw it all out the window. Be honest with yourself or keep on lying to yourself.

G’Rahas lips trembled as she reclaimed them once more for herself.

“We don’t have to decide on anything, G’Raha.” A promise from her lips. “We need to do nothing right now. And if you want,” she left his lips in favour of his ear, “if you want we can pretend this never happened.” She bit his earlobe before carefully caressing it with her tongue.

She was right. And what did he have to loose?

So why was he still hesitating to take what he had wanted for so many years?


	11. Prompt #10: Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light does what they do best: delight people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #10: Foster  
Disclaimer: Just fluff ... and Thancred has to be a parent

“… You overdid it.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No. I did not!”

“Ok, listen,” Thancred rubbed his face, turning to his friend, the Warrior of Light. “This is too much!” And he waved his hands towards the sight he had been looking at.

There was a playground. But not any playground. It was a monster of a playground: The façade of a wooden castle with a drawbridge across a moat filled with sand. A tower three times Thancreds height on one side, hiding a curved slide towards a huge sandbox. A jungle gym was attached on the other side and all over the place children were running, climbing, sliding, digging, playing knight. It was a sight to behold.

“Hey kids,” the Warrior of light yelled, their wood saw held high, “DO YOU LIKE IT?!”

And one unanimous yell came back: “YEAH!”

“Now children,” another voice, female and older joined in. It was the overseer of the orphanage. “What do we say when we get such an amazing present?”

“THANK YOU HERO!”

The Warrior of Light crossed their arms and turned to Thancred with a smug grin. “Now. Tell me again. What did you want to say?”

“…” Thancred sighed. “I give up.”

“And now,” the Warrior put away the saw, “I shall adopt them all.”

“BLOODY HELL NO-“


	12. Prompt #11: Snuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wanted was to go on a quick trip to the Churning Mists. Now he has an unwanted companion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #11: Snuff  
Disclaimer: Estinien and Dragon <3 nothing else.

Estinien was sitting on a rock high above Moghome.

He broke off a piece of bread from a loaf and shoved it into his mouth. He looked across the Churning Mists. Last time he had been there, he was on a quest with the Warrior of Light. They entered the Aery and slew Niddhogg. The great wyrm.

That had been long ago. It felt like ages.

He fumbled with the clasps of his bag and pulled out some pocket bacon.

Though, before he could shove it right after the bread, something tugged on it. Persistently.

He growled and looked down to see what pest was bother him now, only to meet the dark button like eyes of a tiny grey Dragonet.

The former captain of the Dragoons sighed and let the bacon go. Maybe the tiny thing would leave him be then.

He broke off another piece of bread and suddenly, a small scaled snout sniffed the bread in his hand, tiny claws scraping across his armour.

“Will you let me be wyrm,” he grunted, trying to shoo the thing away.

It jumped back a few feet only to almost weasel back up to him, the dark eyes huge, the head turning slightly.

For a short moment, they had a stare-off.

It was the Dragoon who gave in.

“Have it your way.”

He sighed and opened his bag, only for the tiny thing to immediately dive in. It screetched and pulled its head out, the snout full with bacon.

“This is only an exception. A one time thing. Do you hear?”

The Dragonet gulped the bacon down and turned it’s head. For another tiny moment they regarded one another. But in the next instant, the little one hushed closer and climbed across the metal, to curl into a tiny ball on Estiniens lap.

“What are you doing. Shoo!”

But the Dragonet did not move.

“I sad shoo!”

But the little one only closed it’s eyes.

“Really now,” Estinien sighed. No bacon and a new companion.

Oh bugger.


	13. Prompt #12: Fingers Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godbert the Goldsmith's a Manderville man, Smithing as only a Manderville can, Oil him up and give him a tan, Fit for a Mander-Manderville man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #21: Fingers Crossed  
Disclaimer: ...  
For references, THIS is the song: _ [The Night They Invented Champagne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daHmbfntS1Y) _

The hall was full of people. Their chatter was echoing across the dance floor and through the high walls. It only subsided when two horns began playing, soon accompanied by a base, a trombone and a dark haired lalafell man in a dashing suit took to the microphone.

“_The night they invented champagne, it's plain as it could be, they thought of you and me…_”

“May I have this dance,” a smooth voice from her left.

She turned around, her knee long dress swinging from left to right. Before her stood a tall, well build gentleman. His white hair was combed back and kept in place by loads of pomade, while his finely trimmed beard framed a polite smile.

The Warrior of Light knew better than to turn down the host of the evening and owner of the esteemed establishment they were having the party in.

“It would be my pleasure, Mr. Manderville.” She curtsied politely and placed her hand in his, only to be immediately spun onto the dance floor.

He followed suit.

“_… Is fly to the sky on champagne and shout to everyone in sight, that since the world began, a woman and a man, have never been as happy as we are tonight …_”

They were soon joined by a few more pairs. Thankfully, nobody was dancing the Manderville just yet. Yet.

As they were swinging around, perfectly in synch with the song, a younger but similar looking man watched his father carefully.

“Inspector, why do you look so worried? Do you suspect a murder might take place here? Your instincts are impeccable!” A miqo’te lady with dark hair inquired. She had a sheepish grin on her lips, put a hand up to her eyes and began surveying the dance floor.

“Quite, my dear Nashu,” Hildibrand tapped his monocle, “but I must admit, the murderer is not hiding their intent all too well.”

“Huh? What do you mean inspector? Does he already have the knife out?!”

“Well, please. See for yourself.”

He took a step back and as Nashu looked where he gestured, she spotted a beautiful hyur woman, with hair as golden as the sun, the tips as red as rolandberries. She could have looked like a goddess in her ala mhigan style dress with embroidery, that could make a queen jealous. If it had not been for the red glow in her eyes and the deadly aura surrounding her. The other guests were already slowly backing away.

“Mother usually gets the first dance with father. Fingers crossed she doesn’t take out her anger at my biggest fan.”

Nashu clasped her hands on her mouth. “Oh dear. What a night!”

“What a night indeed …”

“_…We will fly to the sky on champagne, and shout to everyone in sight, that since the world began, a woman and a man, have never been as happy as we are tonight_ …”

There were many things uncertain. But one thing he, Hildibrand Helidor Maximilian Manderville knew as sure as that the sun would rise on the morrow: Someone would fly to the sky this very night.

The question was, who?


	14. Prompt #13: Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shia Tamriel returns from a trip to Il Mheg with lots and lots of bees wax and honey. And mischief on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #13: Wax  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers! Also: sweet kissing.

“Where did you get all off this? This is … a lot.”

The deep red eyes of the Crystal Exarch were wide in awe at the spectacle he was witnessing. His chambers in the Crystal Tower had been filled with pots and crates smelling deliciously sweet.

“I was in Il Mheg. I just wanted to grab a book for Urianger, but one of the pixies asked me for help and you know how they are,” Shia shrugged and rolled her shoulders back a few times to get rid of the stiffness. “We’ve got all the wax you could want for candles, seals and what not. And then we have all the honey,” she peeled back the cloth on one of the pots and sniffed it, “oh the honey…”

G’Raha walked over and gave her a friendly pat on the back.

“That is amazing but what are we supposed to do with it?”

“I don’t know? You can hand it out to everybody, sell it… It’s a gift to you and the Crystarium. But first,” she poked her finger into the still open pot and drew some honey, “try it.”

Shia held her honey coated finger up in front of G’Rahas face. He watched her, studied her face carefully.

“Alright. Just this once,” he leaned forward and licked the honey of her finger, only to freeze right then and there.

The Warrior of Light bit her lip, hooded eyes watching him with intent. “Do you like it?”

“Well,” the Exarch leaned back. He cleared his throat, “it is very tasty.”

“But you didn’t even really try it,” Shia pouted and placed the finger in her mouth, savouring the taste, all while looking straight into his eyes.

G’Raha shuddered as she removed her finger with a tiny plop.

“You planned this, didn’t you?”

“What gave it away,” she smirked and scooped up another finger of honey, “I was trying my best not to spoil it.” She placed the finger on her lips and lined the cherry colored skin with the sweet nectar.

“Come now. Claim your price, Exarch.”

Shia winked at him and gave her finger a lick.

“… wicked white … you drive me crazy …”

He leaned back in and kissed her, drinking deeply of the sweet taste of fresh fae honey.

“That means it’s working,” she grinned into the kiss and pulled him towards the door to his chambers.


	15. Prompt #14: Scour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count Edmont de Fortemps has the staff working long hours to prepare for his dear friends arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #14: Scour  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Heavensward! Otherwise it's just a bit melancholic.

The living room was already impeccable. The foyer was in deep cleaning, with a maid scrubbing the tiles of the floor intensely. Loud sounds from the kitchens signalled that the cleaning crew had finally reached the servants parts of the manor.

Count Edmont de Fortemps quietly nodded.

Another maid quickly approached, her view obscured by a mountain of sheets and blankets, he gracefully stepped aside and tapped her on the shoulder.

“My dear, would you mind-“

“My Lord! I am deeply sorry – I should have greeted you! I did not see you-“

“It is alright my dear. Pray, tell me, are the chambers upstairs ready?” He smiled warmly.

“Yes, my Lord. They are only missing fresh sheets, but I am already on my way.”

“Thank you my dear,” and he gave her leave to go, turning his attention to the stairs.

All the portraits on the wall had been cleaned and any spider web had been dealt with. The faces on the wall watched the Count ascend. Their stern faces silently judging the current inhabitants of the manor. There was only one portrait, that had was smiling at whomever looked at it. The artist had done an amazing job capturing his features, but the most impressive part was his vivid smile from one ear to the other.

“She is coming home, finally,” the Count murmured to the framed depiction of his dead son, “I think she could really use some of your cheerful demeanour. I shall strife to be as good as you were.”

His feed carried him through the halls of the upper levels, everything clean and silent. The servants seemed to all have gathered downstairs to finish the last touches.

In the beginning, she had stayed in one of the guest chambers, right next to one housing young Master Leveilleur and the one where Mistress Tataru stayed in. But following her departure for Doma, he had deemed it just right to fashion her a room of her own.

Yes, he had come to care about Alphinaud and Tataru. But neither of them had come so close to his heart as she had.

The hours and days following the death of Haurchefant, he had mourned his dear son in earnest. He could still feel a small amount of guilt crawl up inside of him. He had loathed them for not mourning in those days. They had called themselves Haurchefants dearest friends but none of the three was as broken of a person as he was? The realisation only came to him those few days later, when he witnessed them returning once more from another seemingly exhausting trip around the continent.

She had forgotten something at the door, so he had taken it up to himself, to bring it up to her. But before he could knock on the door, he heard silent sobs.

It was only then, that he discovered, that they were mourning. Just not as openly as he, the father, was.

When entered her room that evening, he brought tea and took her in his arms, listened, stayed with her. And she in turn told him about all the adventures she had with his son. All those fights they shared. The long nights in Camp Dragonhead. Everything.

And it was then, that he had decided to take her in as the daughter he never had. He would listen to her stories of adventures, watch the happy shimmer in her eyes. He would comfort her to his best abilities, when she was not feeling well, and she would always have a place at his hearth, in his home.

So when he now wished to go to her room, he no longer walked towards the guest chambers, but the other direction and up another set of stairs.

The door was of thick oak wood and it creaked when he opened it. Inside, he found what he expected: A big chamber with a beautiful wooden floor and white walls. A writing desk on one side and a dresser on the other. It was filled with a handful of fine dresses for different occasions, in case she needed to attend an official event. Next to the dresser, he had placed a big chest. It was his present to her and included a full set of House Fortemps armour. She would like it. And she would fill the room with a personal touch.

At least, he hoped.

The bed on the other side of the room was still empty, as the maid had eluded to.

The count checked the surfaces for dust and inspected the flowers on the dresser. They were fresh and smelled of home.

When he was about to start a fire in the hearth, the young maid joined him and hastily prepared the bed with fresh linen sheets and thick woollen bedclothes.

He watched her intently, probably making her even more nervous. She almost ran against the door frame when leaving.

“Now, do you think she will like it,” he whispered as soon as the door closed behind her. Edmunt searched the inner pocket of his warm coerthan coat and pulled out a framed picture. He sat it down on the dresser, right next to the flowers.

“Watch over her, will you?”

And Ishgards biggest smile made the cool room a little bit warmer.


	16. Prompt #15: Extra Credit Day - "A Day with the Fae"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a rough time for Shia Tamriel and she asks her beloved branch to help her get her mind off of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #15: Extra Credit - "A Day with the Fae"  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers! Also: Feo Ul. Awesome.

“Would you mind if I stayed for a bit? I need a day off. A day off just … not thinking about anything.”

The Warrior of Light rubbed the back of your head and threw a shy glance at the fae king.

Feo Ul turned her head to the side.

“But my dear sapling,” she fluttered down the stairs towards her castle, elegance in all her movements, “pray tell your branch what might give you such trouble as that you would seek to clear your head with the fae.”

“It’s … it’s really nothing. But I just need … a day to calm myself. A day with no one fretting about, no favours, no errands, no battles, no people, no idiotic _men_” she almost spat the last word.

“I dare say, it almost sounds as if someone has toyed with your feelings, deary.”

“Please don’t pry.” Shia turned her head aside, a pink hue on her face, brows furrowed. “It’s really nothing. I just need a day off. A day without any of them to try and make it better. Wasn’t it you who told me that the fae folk live in the moment? You do not care for the past, nor for the future but your enjoyment in the moment?”

“Yes, but-“

“I haven’t enjoyed a moment in a long time. Please, my dear branch. Just for a day.”

And how could Feo Ul say no to the big, pleading eyes of her beloved sapling? Her pleas for a day to stay?

She studied the Miqo’tes face for another moment.

“Alright, alright. If you wish it,” she finally gave in and waved a hand for the Warrior to follow her.

She hadn’t visited the caste since she had defeated the previous holder of the title as King of Fae, Titania. Where the halls had been uninviting at first, they were now flooded with the warm light of the sun. No window was open, but still, it looked as if the curtains were moved by a gentle breeze. Childrens laughter echoed through the halls and a few tiny pixies threw Shia curious glances as she followed Feo Ul through the halls and up a spiral staircase made of white marble up into the tower.

As they reached the last steps, Feo Ul swung her cepter and a beautiful ebony door opened into a circular room. It was made of the same marble as the rest of the castle, the windows glass made of the same mosaic pattern as the others and tapestries on the walls and the floor told stories of ages long past. A dark wooden canopy bed stood across the door, it’s white silken trappings swaying in the wind. A few chests in the corners. Two big glass doors were open and lead onto a circular balcony all around the tower.

Shia walked outside and gazed upon the beauty of Il Mheg, the kingdom of the fae. They were in the highest tower, in the highest chamber. Only the peaked roof with it’s decorations was higher up.

“Come now, dear sapling,” the King of all Fae said, a gentle almost motherly tone in her voice.

She swung her cepter once more and the armor was gone from Shias body, replaced by a simple white cotton dress.

“Sleep,” Feo Ul invited, “sleep and when you wake, the world shall be a bit brither, yes?”

The Warrior of Light and Darkness nodded. A tiny smile playing around her lips, as she cuddled into the silks of the bed.

Feo Ul watched her charge drift away into the land of dreams, before waving her staff once more.

And where had been a grown adult, carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, just a young Miqo’te girl slept.

“Sleep well my little one. You shall have your day of childhood innocence. Sleep and when you wake, the fae will entertain you to their best abilities.”

The King of Fae caressed the sleeping childs cheek, before leaving the room, sunlight still flooding every inch of it, the warm breeze gently carrying flower pedals across the floor and sheets.

While Il Mheg was experiencing one of it’s more peaceful days, the Crystarium on the other hand was caught in a storm.

G’Raha Tia and Lyna tried their best to keep everyone in line, but it was all for naught. The people were turmoil, the markets in disarray and everyone was running for their lifes.

“Please,” G’Raha tried to walk towards the center of the storm, yelling towards it’s creator, “please, King of Fae – Feo Ul! What have we done to deserve your wrath?!”

And Feo Ul turned her head, her beautiful features turned into a grimace, eyes glowing dark red.

“The Exarch, I should have known. Tell me,” and she was suddenly right in his face, “who was it that has upset my dear little sapling?!”

And the storm was silent.


	17. Prompt #16: Jitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins seem to be even more different than they had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #16: Jitter  
Disclaimer: I wasn't really inspired today so... this is a short one. :)

"GET IT OFF! NOW!”

“Alisaie, it’s just-”

“I DON’T CARE WHAT IT IS!!! GET IT OFF!”

Alphinaud sighed and carefully approached his sister. With soft hands, he picked a tiny spider of off his sisters skirt and hid it in his hands.

“There, it’s already over.”

Alisaie opened one eye to peek at him.

“By the gods sister, are you perhaps jittering?”

“I am not! Stop it!” But the shaking of her hands was undeniable.

Her brother laughed and left to release the spider on the balcony.


	18. Prompt #17: Obeisant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear mistress of magic, I shall always obey. I shall be yours, shall watch, when you twist and turn and sway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #17: Obeisant  
Disclaimer: No spoilers, nothing to report here. Only, that this is something I wanted to write for quite a while! :D  
And this is the song: _[Blackmore's Night - Cartouche](https://youtu.be/aoHfJaK5kcI)_

She gripped her silver Krishnas with long slender fingers. Her perfectly manicured nails matched the ornaments on the metal and the elegant pearls on the back of her hands, which in turn twisted around her wrist, up into shining bracelets of leather, pearl, and jewel. 

_He was her debtor, her servant true and loyal. He was always watching, her performances gleam and royal._

A young boy held a metal pot and drummed a wooden spoon against it. 

One, two. One, two. One, two. 

A smile curled on her almost glittering lips, as she began to move her arms. The rattling of her jewels adding the sound of maracas, without occupying her hands. 

_She was his enchantress, his hearts only queen. Every time he watched her, he feared it only a dream. _

A woman began to pluck on a domra, while another raised her fiddle to her chin. Both adding a melody to the music. 

One, two. One, two. One, two. 

Slowly but surely, her hips began to move with the rhythm. Her long legs - almost bare - going up and down with the beat. The ornamental, beaded skirts swaying with the wind, adding even more to the shaking sound. 

_He watched her in awe, his body taunt. It was her wicked spell, by which he was bound._

She hooded her eyes, slowly turning. Thick black curls of hair falling across the exposed skin on her back. Every muscles move to be seen. 

A hum escaped her lips, as she flashed her eyes across her audience. Emeralds piercing them with their intensity. 

_Her eyes were his warder, her voice his cage. Could he stay with her, he would throughout the age._

> “If I share this with you never speak a word! They would never understand, if they ever heard. Gemini, Capricorn, rising in the east - Dancing through the witchwood we began to sing!” 

She twisted backwards, the caramel skin on her belly stretching over toned muscles. 

The people awed. 

_Her tender fingers on his skin sweat upon his brow. Oh, how he wished to be with her, to speak his solemn vow._

> “In between dark and light in the underworld - Wrapped around your finger like a string of pearls! Smiling face, empty hand, seven golden rings - Dancing through the starlight we began to sing …” 

Her smile grew wider, teeth flashing across her audience. The ground beneath her bare feet almost rumbling from their enthusiastic clapping and stomping with the rhythm. 

_My dear mistress of magic, I shall always obey. I shall be yours, shall watch, when you twist and turn and sway._

> “Ahh, still I hear the whisper …“ 

She turned one last time, her arms floating up above her head, her body twisted in an elegant figure. 

> “… Cartouche …” 

The audience broke out in frantic applause, cheers echoing across the red sands and into the jagged mountains. 

However, her attention was not on them. Breathing heavily, her intense eyes searched the crowd and locked with a heated stare. 

He bowed. 

_There she is, my mistress and my solemn duty. There she stands, my Gyr Abanian beauty. _


	19. Prompt #18: Wilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shia Tamriel has an important talk with the leader of the Facet of Gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #18: Wilt  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers! I was so uninspired with this one. Which is one of the reasons why it's late.

“How are these not wilting,” Shia took the leave of one of the trees into her hand, carefully feeling the fabric of the plant.

“I have never asked myself that question.” A glasses wearing Mystel stood right next to her. The name was Qeshi-Rae, the leader of the Facet of Gathering in the Crystarium.

Shia raised her eyebrows. “Why?”

“Why should they wilt?”

“….” How was this woman in charge of the Facet of Gathering again? “You see,” Shia turned around and gestured towards a few trees, “for the longest time, you had no night. No real weather, no real seasons. But now it’s getting colder and colder and the trees should be shedding their leaves already. For one, because the cold and dry weather could hurt the trees. For the other, when the snow falls and it piles up on the threes with the leaves still on, the weight might be too much and the trees might break.”

Qeshi-Rae rubbed her chin. “That does sound strange. I will talk to someone more knowledgeable.”

“Yeah, maybe you should do that-“

“-right after we have found the Samiel!”

“Why do I even bother …”


	20. Prompt #19: Radiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how he dreaded going on campaign these days. When his child could be born any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #19: Radiant  
Disclaimer: It's melancholic. Otherwise: none to give

He did not want to go to the ball. But he had to. The emperor himself and his father had requested his attendance. He knew, why he was supposed to be there. And when his sire finally introduced him to her, he was speechless.

He had known, that he was to meet his future wife at this ball. She had been decided for him. There was nothing, he could have done about it.

He had had thought her nothing but another noble woman. Some wench to be wed to an influential figure, the third in line for the throne. A stupid woman painted and wrapped in silk to make her look appealing. But she was neither.

She was almost as tall as him, but almost frail. Her slim body was adorned by a simple traditional gown and her long blonde hair twisted in her neck, only held together with a single clip. And when he beheld her smile, her intelligent eyes – oh how he wanted to pull the clip from her silken locks and rip off that gown.

They were wed a few moons later. The whole country watched in awe as they exchanged the vows as expected. But no one watched when he finally had her in his chambers all to himself. He would give her the world, if she wanted it.

Each campaign he was sent on, he finished efficiently and quick. Not only to bring honor to his country and another province to the fold, but to hurry back home into the arms of the radiant goddess he called his wife.

How happy he had been when she told him, that he was to be a father. He vowed to his grandsire that it would be a strong heir to continue the legacy of the country, but deep inside he wished for a girl with her mothers features.

Oh how he dreaded going on campaign these days. When his child could be born any day.

He was giving orders when they finally approached him. The messenger wore black. Was it his grandsire? His father?

His whole world broke apart the moment the messenger uttered her name.

He couldn’t think. He couldn’t command. He had to sit down, his heart drumming in his ears.

What about the child? He had a son.

And when he finally returned to the capital to hold his son and to weep at her coffin, he swore to protect the babe with all he had.

But the child grew and with each day, the son looked more and more like the mother. The same eyes, the same hair, the same smile.

And he couldn’t take it. He didn’t wish to think. Didn’t wish to look upon this mockery of a reflection.

“Your Radiance,” a guard saluted, pulling Varis away from his thoughts, “the imperial crown prince has arrived.”

“Show him in,” the emperor grunted.

Varis watched his son as he came closer. He still had her features.

_If I only could have loved him, as I had loved her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really want to one day dive in deeper into the concept of Varis and Zenos. Why the son became the way he is (nobody is born evil) and why the father let it happen.  
I hope you enjoyed this and I thank you for reading! <3


	21. Prompt #20: Bisect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had won all his battles, lived his days and what more is there to do, then watch the sun set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #20: Bisect  
Disclaimer: Wholesome fluff, with a mention of brutal gore.

He leaned back in his chair, scrubbing his stubbly chin. He would need to shave soon. If his daughter had a moment, she might be able to help him with that. Over the years, his hands had started to shake and neither he nor his child wanted him to hold a sharp edge close to his face with that.

The summer evenings breeze was rustling through his white hair and he closed his eyes. He was back on one of his adventures. If only for a brief moment.

As a young man, he had been an adventurer. Some even called him Warrior of Light. And he relished those memories. The days of adventuring with his friends, fighting side by side with the important figures of his time. But his path and the Scion’s had separated a long time ago. They were no longer needed. He hadn’t seen any of the leaders of the alliance since he settled down with his wife many years ago.

For one, they were all busy. For another, he had made it abundantly clear, that he did not wish for them to call upon the Warrior of Light ever again. He was not angry or frustrated. But after so many years of fighting in the name of freedom and justice, nothing was more tempting than settling down with the love of his life and taking over her father’s farm.

He had spend the years of his life following the final battle against Elidibus in relative peace. Sometimes, his old comrades would visit him. And of course, his daughter and son studied the blade with his help and went off on their own adventures – a fact, that had given him sleepless nights again and again.

And there had been the nightmares. The nightmares of the day when his giant blade had bisected the last unsundered Ascian straight from top to bottom. He could still hear the muffled scream of his adversary. It was an intense experience.

The thought was uncomfortable. So he opened his eyes once more to gaze at the setting sun on the far horizon.

Maybe. Just maybe there was still an adventure waiting for him out there? He had always wanted to explore Mircydia. If his old bones would carry him across the ocean once more?

“Grandpa..?” A timid voice rang in his ears. He looked down and smiled at his grandson.

“Yes, dear, what is it?”

The boy, no older than six, was clutching a thick leather bound book.

“Could you read to me again? Mama is just not as good as you.”

He laughed. A deep, warm laugh.

“Of course,” he offered the child a hand and the boy crawled onto his lap, “what do we have here?”

He took the book into his hands.

“Ah… A good choice.”

“It’s my favorite!”

“Well then…” He opened the book and began to read.

“And so they came, at a friends behest. Heroes, once celebrated as saviours of Eorzea, brought low by treachery, their names blackened with royal blood …”


	22. Prompt #21: Crunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They call me the Warrior of Light and I should stand tall! But I was cut down!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #21: Crunch  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Stormblood! And a bit of blood.

Anger.

_958_

Sadness.

_960_

Madness.

_975_

The pain in her side flared up sharply. A muffled yell escaped her lips. She kept going nonetheless.

_980_

Her movement slowed. Her muscles protested, as she tried to pull herself up again and again.

_987_

The bandages on her torso slowly went from white to pink and dark red.

_991_

The pain was unbearable. Tears formed in her eyes. She knew, she needed to stop. But she couldn’t. She wouldn’t.

_993_

She was numb. She couldn’t move anymore. Tears streamed down her face and silent sobs escaped her lips.

“By Ralgr, Lass! What is going on?!”

Heavy footfalls almost thundered on the floor and a strong dark hand lifted her from the ground and onto a cot.

“You are injured and I cannot imagine the healers have given ya leave to train, have they now?”

“No,” she chocked out between clenched teeth, eyes averted. She couldn’t look at him. Not like this.

“Then pray tell me, Lass,” the general of the Immortal Flames firmly grabbed her shoulder, “what possessed you to train yourself bloody?!”

She was quiet for a moment. She trained her eyes on a stone in the wall. It was red, fading, old.

Silent tears suddenly rolled across her cheeks.

“I … I need to be stronger. He simply … he simply cut me down. In front of everybody,” she bit her lip, “if this had been a sparring match, I would be alright. This wouldn’t be as bad. But he cut me down and called me pathetic!”

She finally turned her face to Raubahn, anger in her eyes.

“They call me the Warrior of Light and I should stand tall! But I was cut down! By the motherfucking crown prince of Garlemald!”

She surged up into a sitting position, despite his arm on her hand. She winced at the pain.

“If that is the level of opponent I can expect from here on out, I must be prepared. I need to be stronger. I need to be prepared. I have no time to idle in a sickbed.”

Raubahn looked at her for a few moments. The resolve in her eyes. The bloody bandages around her. The trembling shoulder he held.

“… it’s alright Lass. You are allowed some respite before the next battle. Give yourself at least this night. You are allowed to rest.”

She didn’t look convinced.

“Listen to me: If you die of your wounds, you can help nobody. Let yourself heal first. We all know that you will defeat him in due time. But no one wants you to die on our behalf. Please,” and Raubahn used the most reassuring voice he could muster, “rest.”

She looked at him. Blinked. The stream of tears subsided.

“I am allowed … to rest..? I can rest..?”

She slowly sank back into the cot.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “general..? I think I shall rest … for a bit.”

Raubahn smiled gently. A nod. “Good. I shall send a healer to look at your bandages. And this is an order: no more crunches until you are fully healed!”

“Understood,” she mumbled, slowly drifting into a deep slumber. 


	23. Prompt #22: Extra Credit – “Nald’s Fest”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been years since the last Nald's Fest and nobody is going to miss it - especially not the Scion's of the Seventh Dawn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #22: Extra Credit – “Nald’s Fest”  
Disclaimer: This one includes characters drinking alcohol, drunk people having fun and bad music. Drink responsibly! Also :This is super self indulgend and you should not read this expecting something in-deep XD

It was the beginning of autumn and the region around Quarrymill in the South Shroud had become host to a most peculiar event: Before the calamity struck, the region used to host a special festival every four years – Nald's Fest. For this occasion, the Gridanias and Uld’ahn people would work together and erect three colourful tents in the middle of the shroud. The festival had been established to celebrate the marriage of a wealthy merchant and Syndicate member and a young maiden from Quarrymill. But since the people loved it so much, the city states had taken up the reigns and worked together to host the event each and all four for at least 50 years before the seventh umbral calamity struck.

This year marked the first time, that it was held ever since. With the beginning of the Seventh Astral Era, the leaders of the respective states had deemed it a good point in time to host the event once more.

This time around though, they invited their old and new allies to join them. A festival between Gridania and Uld’ah had therefore become a multicultural event, influenced by all of the Eorzean Alliance: The Limsan people had dedicated a new tent to their coastal ales and fish dishes, while Ishgard had elected to send a brigade of their Chocobos for riding competitions and had erected multiple stands with coerthan specialities like tea, hot chocolate, Jaegertea and mulled wine all over the festival grounds. Ala Mhigo and Doma on the other hand shared a tent to keep the costs low. After all, they had just been freed from Garlemalds clutches and all their funding went into the rebuilding efforts in their respective home countries. Nontheless, they wished to take part in the festivities and therefore people were now able to drink the doman rice wine, ala mhigan spirits and eat their local dishes.

The festivities were scheduled to take place for two weeks and started off with the traditional tapping of the casket. The ceremony took place in the biggest of the – now five – tents, which belonged to Uld’ah. After a parade through the festival grounds and into the tent, the leaders of the city states would each hold a speech to commemorate the occasion: Lord Hien spoke for Doma and thanked everyone for having them, the former leader of the rebellion Lyse Hext held a passionate speech about friendship and freedom in Ala Mhigos name, while Ser Aymeric de Borel acted as Ishgards representative and swore the crowd in on a peaceful festival. Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn on the other hand rallied the people to engage in all the debauchery to be had and asked the other leaders to a drinking contest (they politely declined). The climax was a joined speech of Sultana Nanamo and Kann-E-Senna, who both reminded the people of the origins of the festival and together opened the first cask of fresh festival beer.

As soon as the first mass’ was served to the city state leaders, a brass music band began playing a rousing melody from long before the calamity. Couples in their various home states traditional garments danced, while waiters and waitresses served food and drink.

Hundreds of visitors enjoyed themselves there that day, with all the tents filled to the brim. No one payed any attention to a small group of people entering the smallest of the traditional tents. They were lead by a Lalafell lady in a pink waisted silk dress with a flowery apron and a blouse with short puffy sleeves.

“Follow me ladies,” she ordered her companions and played with her two elegant plaits, “I reserved us a table right in the middle!”

“Tataru Taru, I did not believe it when I first heard it, but you really did it, didn’t you.” Another Lalafell women followed closely behind Tataru. She wore her hazelnut brown locks in a fancy updo and wore a dress of the same style, but in green with a blue apron.

“There we are,” the receptionist observed and checked the nameplate on the last empty table in a booth across from the marching band currently playing. “Yes, this one is ours. Everyone, take a seat!”

She turned towards her companions and let Krile slip onto the simple wooden bench first.

The rest of the group followed suit, led by Domas very own Yugiri, who looked more than a little spooked by everything.

“I should be at Lord Hiens side,” she mumbled, trying to pull the hem of her short violet dress further down, “he might be in need of assistance...”

“Nonsense,” Tataru wasn’t having it, “he gave you leave to go with us and I am positive that the security around him is just as tight, even without you there for a day. You gave them all their instructions after all.”

“You worry too much. I mean,” and a blonde Hyur woman with a huge grin let herself fall down next to Krile. “I mean, they are not even missing me! And I just gave a speech! But that I can thank for General Raubahn. I’m really happy he is filling in for me.”

Lyse laughed and let the suspenders of her leather shorts snap. She had combined them with a white and red checked shirt and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. “Anyways - where did we lose Alisaie and Shia? Were they not supposed to be with us?”

Tataru jumped onto the bench next to Lyse and craned her neck.

“I believe they are currently greeting the Iron Works. It looks like they have a table over there.” She pointed across the tables and truly, only two boxes away they spotted the familiar faces of Cid nan Garlond and his crew. They had already received their first batch of drinks and Biggs had handed their Warrior of Light his mug, so that she could have a toast with Cid. Alisaie was chatting with Wedge, pointing towards their table. When the Lalafell engineer turned around and spotted Tataru and the others, he turned tomato red and hid his face in his glass.

Tataru waved to her companions and the both of them hastily joined them at the table.

“Pardon,” Alisaie excused, “but they saw us enter and simply wanted to say hello.” She shifted her red waisted dress and adjusted her apron.

The Warrior of Light slipped onto the bench across from her young Elezen friend.

“Indeed,” Shia grinned and pulled her bushy tail over her lap, so that she would not sit on it, “and I can tell you: The beer tastes amazing already!”

“Well, if someone knows that, it’s you. How many tables did you have to visit this morning already?”

Shia thought for a moment.

“Well, of course I had a toast with the leaders,” she nodded to Lyse, “then I visited the Maelstroms boxes … followed of course by the Dragoons of Ishgard and the lancer's guild in Gridania … and of course,” Shia shrugged, “I had to toast with everyone who wanted to click our mugs together. So … I’ve come around quite a bit.” The Warrior of Light laughed.

A tall waitress approached their table and nodded. “Now, what shall I bring ye all me ladies?”

And just like this they ordered a round of fresh Gridanian brew for everyone, a bunch of roasted chickens and popoto salad for the vegetarian Yugiri. It didn’t take long for everything to arrive and as they dug in, the brass band began to play again.

“Now Tataru, pray tell,” Krile munched down a bite of bread in between two bites of chicken, “how come it’s only us? Did you only invite the girls?”

“Well,” the receptionist took a big drink, “I asked every Scion, if they wanted to join. But as you can imagine, they are all too occupied with their work, to join.”

“Did you ask my brother? I am sure he is free today,” Alisaie leaned forward.

“I did! But when he heard that only the girls would join, his face turned into a cherry and he stammered something about having to dust the library.”

The red mage sighed, “yes, that does sound like him.”

“So it’s only us – who cares!” Lyse held her mug high, “let us enjoy this day off! No obligations, no meetings, no to being official today! Just us girls enjoying a day off! Who is with me?!”

Shia and Alisaie laughed and joined Lyse in her quest, all three of them looking at the others with big eyes.

“Come on ladies,” Shia’s tail was swirling in excitement, “don’t leave us hanging here! Those mugs are really heavy!”

Krile and Tataru quickly followed suit and after another second Yugiri joined them, too.

“To a great day of revelry and party!”

“AYE!”

* * *

It didn’t take them long to finish their food and the first round of drinks. Another bunch of beers was ordered and when the women were halfway through, the brass band finished their last song. They said their goodbyes and welcomed a new band – a group of young bards.

The first riffs on their instruments played and Shia locked eyes with Lyse.

“Shall we?”

“We shall!”

They slammed their glasses onto the table, making the contents splash across the wood, and jumped onto the bench. Their voices joining in with the singer:

“_Hodi odi ohh di ho di eh_,“ they sang in unison, grinning like two idiots, “_Hodi odi ohh di ho di eh!_”

“Come on,” Lyse grabbed Alisaies arm and pulled her up, too.

Shia gestured for the rest to follow them and with a heavy sigh the other three joined them. Yugiri tugged on the hem of her skirt, trying to pull it lower.

“Girl, a miniskirt is not going to go any lower,” Krile gave the Doman a sympathetic look, before jumping onto the table, “let’s do this!”

They were one of the first tables to jump onto the benches, but the others didn’t take much longer. Two songs later their second round of drinks was empty and Yugiri already only asked for a beer and lemonade, but the other women went for round three. They almost yelled “_Country roads, take me home, To the place I belong, West Dravania, mountain mama! Take me home, country roads_” and “_Johnny Däpp, Däpp Däpp Däpp Johnny Däpp Däpp Johnny Johnny Däpp_” and all the songs in between.

When the third round of festival beer was about to go empty, Biggs and Wedge from the Iron Works table joined them. The big guy asked Shia to dance right away and they were twirling in between the tables like naturals.

Wedge on the other hand didn’t get a word out. When he eventually found his voice again, someone yelled over whatever he was trying to say:

“Tataru, old girl! How are you doing?!”

A rather drunk Emmanelaine de Fortemps had spotted them and was waving with his half empty beer, sprinkling the surrounding people with its content. “We need to dance, old girl!” And Tatarus giggling attention was firmly on the young Elezen, who danced a jigg while she did the same – he on the ground, she on the table.

All of them let out a sigh when a guitar began to play and “_Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote  
Tengo que bailar contigo hoy…_” echoed through the air.

But it wasn’t until the chorus that all of them were actually able to articulate the lyrics - “_Despacito_” – only mumble the following words without really knowing what they needed to say.

The crowd in the beer tent was on fire. Groups of young men were jumping on the benches, beer spilled everywhere and Yugiri excused herself towards the toilet at some point, only to be held up by a group of drunk guys asking for her linkpearl number. Cid nan Garlond came to her rescue and escorted her to the privy and back.

The women had started partying at noon and when they finally left the tent after four rounds of beer, it was already slowly growing darker outside.

Shia and Lyse were drunk, their arms interlocked, still twirling around each other. Alisaie apparently thought everything was really funny and giggled like a mad person. Tataru and Krile – for some reason – seemed rather sober and were escorting a tumbling Yugiri. She hadn’t drunk as much as the others, but somehow, she was the one who felt the alcohol the most severe.

The thirty-minute walk to the Carline Canopy in Gridania took them almost an hour and when they finally arrived at their respective dormitories, they just said quick goodbyes before tumbling towards the bathrooms and bed.


	24. Prompt #23: Parched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a moment of rest after fleeing Uld'ah, but Alphinaud just cannot sit still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #23: Parched  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for the ending of A Realm Reborn!

"What do you think they are doing..?” 

“I wouldn’t know.”

“... do you think they are-”

“ Alphinaud Leveilleur ,”  Tataru Taru threw her needlework onto the table, “if you will not  cease this at once, I swear, I will sow your mouth shut!”

Alphinaud scowled. “Do you not want to know what they are doing?” His eyes flickered through the room, across the stone walls and towards the wooden ceiling. 

“Whatever the Warrior of Light and Lord  Haurchefant are doing, it is their business and their business alone.” But she turned her head towards the stairs on the other side of the room nonetheless. “But you are right, they are taking a bit longer than expected.”

It was qui et for a few minutes. 

Tataru poured herself a fresh cup of tea and watched the warm flames in the hearth flicker.  Alphinaud was still nervously starring  up.

“They only wished to find warmer clothes for her, if I am not mistaken?”

“Maybe that’s harder than anticipated,”  Tataru picked up her needle again, “who knows if they even have something in her size.” 

“That’s it,” the young  Elezen was on his feet, “I am going to check on them now.”

But  Tataru reigned him back in with a whip of her tongue. 

“Alphinaud! I swear to you, if you take one step towards the stairs, I will-”

“Yes Mistress Tataru,” a curious voice pulled the two Scions out of their heated conversation, “what was it you would make him do?”

The wooden stairs creaked and  Haurchefant Greystone entered the room. He held a tablet with a fresh steaming pot of tea and sweets in his hands, as he strode across the floor towards the couch. 

“Oh,”  Tataru flushed a bit at the sudden attention, “he was about to run upstairs, so I thought it might be wise to chain him to the chair. If only for a moment.”

Haurchefant raised his brows and placed the tablet on the table, exchanging the pot with the cooling brew with the fresh one. 

“Please excuse the wait … it took us quite a while to find something fitting and well,” he poured himself a cup, “after your whole ordeal she seemed rather parched. You fled the desert after all. So I took it upon myself to bring her some refreshment.” 

Alphinaud sat back down, leaning towards the knight.

“Ser  Haurchefant , are you quite alright,” he observed the older  Elezen intently, “your face and ears seem a bit red. Did you perhaps run to procure these refreshments?”

“What makes you think that, dear Master  Alphinaud ,” a smug grin curled around the lips of the commander and he raised his cup to them. 

Tataru observed the two of them, before a giggling sound escaped her lips. 

“Now, now, Ser Knight” she teased, “did you perhaps also help her warm up? After all,” she chuckled, “when she arrived, she only wore so very little cloth.”

Haurchefant’s grin seemed to broaden, “perhaps? I cannot very well let my  honoured guests stay cold, can I now?”

“ Ineed ,” and  Tataru grinned herself, “what a bad host you would have been.”

Alphinaud watched the conversation in silence, his head bobbing between the two adults who seemed to have come to a sudden, silent understanding. 

“Would the two of you mind to enlighten me about what exactly you are not saying?”

Haurchefant flashed him a smile, “oh please, do not trouble yourself. I have only supplied our dear Warrior of Light with the true  coerthan hospitality, as only few treasured guests from outside of  Ishgards walls have come to know it.”

“While we are on topic,”  Tataru had begun sowing again, “where would our vaunted heroine be at this very moment?”

“She is taking a bath.” The  knights teacup clinked on the saucer. “Mayhap it will help ease the bruises. Luckily, your timely escape has not left her with any open wounds in needs of treatment.”

“Tell me, Lord Haurchefant,” and the mischievous glint was back in the receptionist's gaze, “are you to blame for one or two new ones?”

A hearty laugh echoed through the warm room and the  Lalafell fell right in with it. 

“Dear Mistress  Tataru , you are as sharp as ever.”

“...” Once more,  Alphinaud was at a loss. “I get the feeling, that you are leaving me out on purpose. Keep your secrets then.” 

And the rest of the evening was  spent with  Haurchefant and  Tataru trying to cheer up their grumpy companion, until the Warrior of Light finally joined them. Tea was exchanged for a cup of mulled wine each before bed. 

They had a long day ahead of them. At dawn, they would make their way to the Steps of Fate and towards the tall towers of Ishgard. 


	25. Prompt #24: Unctuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Had I stayed, would you have become this? This monster hungering for challenges? Could I have healed you? You never were a gentle person. You were never kind or good, but you were not … this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #24: Unctuous  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Stormblood! This might contain themes that some readers might be uncomfortable with! Including an implied toxic relationship and miscarriage.

The sun hung low above Ala Mhigo, slowly setting in the west of the lochs. Everything from Porta Praetoria in the High Banks to the White Aisle across Loch Seld up to the towering palace walls of Ala Mhigo was bathed in the golden rays of the fading summer sun. The golden ball was gradually vanishing behind the tops of the Peaks.

The military encampments across the Queens Gardens and in the Ala Mhigan Quarter were still buzzing with life. The air was filled with nervousness. Would they attack in the morning as planned? Would the Garleans attack them at night? Would they have a siege? The camps of the three grand companies were mixed together with the Ishgardian encampments. Those who, were not on duty anymore would prepare for the night or were chatting with one another. The high command was still discussion battle plans. Sentries carefully watched the palace walls with eagle eyes.

Inside of Ala Mhigo, it was remarkably silent. Batches of Garlean soldiers were patrolling the streets, their marching steps echoing from wall to wall. A few of them were sitting at tables, playing cards. Talking to one another. Silent conversations about what might be coming the next day. It was not fear, but anticipation and uncertainty. Their Legatus was known for deciding on a whim and they were not sure, if he would decide in their favor or in the favor of his most favorite adversary. But none of them dared to speak their fears out loud. It was treason to even think about it.

Said Legatus though did not waste a thought about them.

The former kings quarters were vast and open, fashioned with multiple rooms, its own ala mhigan bath and a large balcony alongside the whole upper front of the palace.

Zenos yae Galvus stood there, beneath one of the many archways lining the junction between balcony and inner quarters. For once, he had exchanged his armor for a simple long robe made of silk. The sleeves came only down to the middle of his forearms, which he had crossed in front of his body. His right hand held a simple glass filled with dark red wine. He tossed it a bit before taking a sip.

“I did not think you would follow my invitation,” he chuckled and closed his eyes, relishing the warm light on his alabaster skin, “I thought you would much rather spend this last night with your comrades. Drinking whatever you savages call a drink, indulging in … revelry and other pleasures of the human flesh.” He took another sip of his wine. “But instead you find yourself here in my quarters. On the eve of the battle nonetheless. Pray tell me. What was harder: Avoiding my guards or leaving your allies behind?”

An almost silent laughter. A note of Hibiscus and palm oil rose in his nose.

The crown prince turned his head slowly to his right. As expected, his eyes found a woman. She was smaller than him and looked so very different than he remembered. Had he not expected her, he would have surely mistaken her for someone else entirely.

He had always known her clad in iron. Her features hidden beneath thick protective layers. A deadly blade always at the ready. Even before she had betrayed him, she solemnly wore something but her armor.

Small wonder. Today, she was known as the most fearsome warrior of Eorzea. Before, she had been his right hand woman. His most trusted confidant.

Before.

But for this visit, she had left her protective layers somewhere else. He did not care about that, but only about the now. And right now, she was as breathtaking as he remembered her. If not even more so than when they had last met in a more intimate setting. All those many years ago.

A thin layer of dark red sheer hugged her honey colored features, golden ala mhigan sigils embroidered at just the right places, leaving some for the imagination. A currant colored cape made of crepe extended from her sides beneath her arms and formed a long flowing skirt around her bare legs.

She raised her head to meet his gaze.

Her heart shaped face was still as perfect as he remembered. Her lips a dark vermillion, her aquamarine stare seemingly piercing his soul. Golden waves gently framing her features, tumbling down in gentle curls across her back.

“What are you drinking,” she asked, turning her eyes back towards the setting sun.

He swayed the contents of his glass. “A Dalmascan Lea Monde red. A legion salvaged a shipment a few moons ago. It is very unctuous.”

“Would you care to share a glass? If it is not a sweet one. I do not care for those.”

“As dry as these savage lands,” he murmured, “you did not answer my question, Eikon Slayer.”

“Do not call me that or the Alliance might find you dead in front of the gates before they have even started their assault.”

A quiet but most potent threat.

“Hmmm,” he emptied the wine swiftly, “then how would you like … Tribunus. For old times sake.”

She smiled viciously.

“I did not remember you to be a sentimental person. The wine?”

He turned around but stopped for a moment to tangle his free hand in her long tresses. They felt almost silken between his fingers, as he raised a curl up to his nose. The hyacinth and palm oil were joined by a faint note of almond.

But he only held it for a second. He did not wish to invoke her wrath just yet.

She followed him into the chamber, her elegant shadow growing longer with the fading light. With the flick of her wrist, the candles in the room light up, bathing the painted walls and mahogany furniture into orange light once more.

“And I had been so sure that you would have installed magitek lights by now. How long have you been occupying Ala Mhigo? Fifteen years,” she approached the wall and carefully caressed the fading paintings across the sand stone. A depiction of a battle. “However long it was… it will be over tomorrow.”

Zenos had reached a table on the other end of the room. He slowly poured himself another glass and filled a second one for her.

“That is … if you and your … alliance,” he chuckled at the word, “can manage to defeat my legion.”

She heard his slow steps, but only reacted when she felt his breath in her neck and felt the heat of his looming body behind her. His deep musky scent engulfed her entirely.

“The wine,” he whispered onto her cheek and offered the glass.

She turned her face, hooded eyes staring at his lips. “I thank you,” she breathed.

He pulled back and walked into the spacious room.

The infamous Eikon Slayer took a deep breath to calm herself and turned around to take the scene in.

To her right, she found the archways and the open balcony. The sun was slowly vanishing behind the Peaks. To her left, she saw more mahogany furniture and a large ornamental bed with colorful cushions. The wall on the other side was free and she studied the paintings for a second. More war scenery. King Theoderic truly had a bad taste.

In the middle of the room, she found Zenos lazily lounging on a settee. The stone ceiling was open right above him and the moon and stars shone bright.

“Now,” Zenos steel blue eyes fixed her in place, as he leaned towards her. “Your answer, if you please.”

She returned his gaze with her own, taking a quiet drink from the wine in her hands. It was as dry as it was red with a hint of cedar wood and cassis.

“This one is good,” she pushed herself off the mahogany dresser behind her and slowly approached him.

Her feet stopped halfway across the room, right below the opening to the stars.

“You do need better guards,” her lips curled up into an almost catlike grin, “they did not notice me. Not one turned his head. But to their credit,” and she drifted down onto a few cushions close to him, “I did try not to … attract attention.”

For a long moment they just studied each other’s faces.

“… why have you come at all.” Zenos turned his head and nipped on his drink.

“…” she mirrored him and closed her eyes before speaking. “You invited me. For one.” She leaned back and her gaze drifted to the stars above. “And … as ashamed as I am of our shared past … we were close once. All those many years ago. And tomorrow,” she raised the glass to her lips once more, “tomorrow one of us will be dead or at the mercy of the other.”

He gave a throaty laugh.

“I did not remember you to be a sentimental person,” he echoed and sat up straighter to lean towards her.

“Why did you invite me at all,” the whispered question hung above them like a rain heavy cloud on a sunny day, “do you not prefer to hunt your prey? Am I not your prey?”

Zenos thought about the answer for a moment.

“For the same reason to why you came.” It was naught but a tiny whisper. “Make no mistake,” his voice took a sharp turn, “you are naught but a feeble beast waiting to be slain. Naught but my prey and-“

“Oh I am not mistaken,” she sat up straight, legs crossed and her aquamarine eyes narrowed, “I know who we are. And let it be known that I will defeat you tomorrow. You and yours have violated, defiled and bleed Ala Mhigo and its people for far too long already. This will end tomorrow.” She relaxed a bit, her eyes softening. “But I also remember who we once were. Who you once were. What we could have been.”

A heavy silence fell between them. A warm breeze picked up and the tiny candle flames flickered.

“Had you stayed; you would have been empress.”

A quiet confession.

“Had I stayed, I would have hung myself for all that I would have done and watched you do.”

A hard truth.

“We had your father shot your stead.”

“A good decision,” she emptied the glass, “he was a ruthless bastard and would have seen the world burn if he couldn’t have it.”

They fell quiet once more. She stood and walked towards the table for more of the wine.

“I have always asked myself, if I am to blame for what you have become,” the confession left her lips before she could stop it. The wine was doing its work after all. “Had I stayed,” and she didn’t dare to turn around, “would you have become this? This monster hungering for challenges? Could I have healed you? You never were a gentle person. You were never kind or good, but you were not … this.”

She did not turn around but studied the wine.

“But then I remember that you are not my fault. And that I will have my chance to right this on the morrow.”

He shifted on the settee and she heard his steps behind her. She did not move but kept on watching the liquid in her glass sway as she tossed it.

A strong hand drifted across her midsection and pulled her close, fingers slightly digging into the soft flesh beneath her embroidery.

“We had your maid killed, too,” he whispered into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine. “But before she died, I interrogated her. She said … you left when you realized you were with child.” The grip on her belly grew stronger. He almost hissed the next words. “What happened to my bastard?”

She took a hitched breath.

“It didn’t live.”

“Do not dare to lie to me.”

A growl.

“I am not lying,” she gripped his hand with her free one and pried his finger off her, only to gently place them on her right abdomen. “I was shot by a soldier a few weeks after I had left Garlemald. The bullet went in right here,” and she hoped he could feel the small scar, “and it tore through my body. A doctor was quick at hand,” she shivered, “but he wasn’t good at his job. I … I lost the child that night.”

The following silence was deafening. She could hear his breath, feel it at her neck. His fingers once more dug into the fabric of her dress, searching for the small bump, pushing it around.

“... I see,” he finally said.

“Is that the real reason why you called me here? You wished to know if there was a loose end to tie up?”

The Eikon Slayer blinked the tears away. She was thankful, that he stood behind her and could not see her face.

“... no,” and soft lips caressed her shoulder, “I apologize if this made you feel uncomfortable.”

A raspy laugh shook her body.

“Zenos yae Galvus – are you trying to amuse me? You could not care less about my feelings.”

“I do not care about the feelings of the savage beast I will face tomorrow. All I care about is the Hunt and that my prey puts up a good fight before I fell them with my blade,” he bit the skin harshly and a cold trickle began to soak the fabric.

He let go and almost gently kissed the skin on her neck.

“But I once cared about the woman, whom I would have gladly taken as my wife,” he took the glass out of her hand and placed it onto the table, “you were strong,” he turned her face and kissed her chin, “ruthless,” her cheek, “ambitious,” the place, where pureblooded Garleans wore their third eye.

“I bested you at the entrance exam for the military academy.”

He grunted and pulled her to his chest. “And therefore, you were the first and only half breed to be admitted.”

She turned around in his arms.

“I left because I could no longer watch you and Garlemald torment the people. But for so long,” she grabbed his face with her hands, “for too long I believed, that it was the only way. That invading and annexing was the only possible path to peace and freedom for the savages and their lands. And-”

He suddenly caught her lips in a heated kiss, stopping her midsentence.

“Spare me the lecture. We both know this won’t change us.”

He bit her chin.

She hooked her hands at his neck and pulled her nails across his throat, before viciously biting it.

“One last night then,” she purred against his adams apple, “for this last night. Let’s turn the clock back those seven years. As if I never left.”

Zenos didn’t answer. Instead, he lifted her onto the table.

The full wine glass fell and crashed on the ground. Neither of them cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on an origin story for a half-garlean WoL. I haven’t gotten far yet, but this here is an exploration of how this story could end. It’s the longest I have written yet for this challenge.  
But I myself am not quite sure, if I am comfortable with this story here myself...


	26. Prompt #25: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their voyage to Kugane, the Warrior of Light tries to cope with her wounds on her own. Thankfully, she got some good friends on the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #25: Trust  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Stormblood!

Shia sat on the floor of her and Alisaie’s joined cabin. She could hear the bobbing of the waves against the hull. If she had wanted to sleep, the swaying would have lulled her into the land of dreams already.

But it was the middle of the day and if there was something, that Shia surely did not wish to do, it was sleep. She had taken the opportunity to retreat to their cabin, while the others were on deck reading about their destinations: Kugane and Doma.

Neither Alisaie, Alphinaud nor Tataru had noticed their Warrior of Light sneaking away.

Shia carefully unwrapped the worn and dirty bandages from around her torso. She winced as she carefully pulled the last straps from the healing wound across her body. Apparently, she wasn’t taking it slow enough, because the cloth of the bandages was sticking on here and there. Though, it only took her a careful tug to get it loose without opening the wound again.

A sigh escaped the Warrior of Lights lips, while careful fingers slowly traced the thin fresh skin across her body.

“You need to be more careful,” she scolded herself.

Ravaging through her bag, her hand found a small pot filled with a beige cream. Unscrewing it, she tipped her finger in it and began applying it to the crust and the freshly grown scar tissue.

This one would stick. It might fade. But she would always be reminded of the man who had marked her as unworthy and weak.

_Next time,_ she had sworn to herself, _next time I will defeat him. Next time, I will have him at my mercy and therefore in the hands of the alliance._

A knock on the door.

“Shia? Shia, are you in here?”

_Alisaie. _

“Uh – yes, I am here! I’m fine! Please don’t come in though.”

She could almost hear Alisaie furrow her brows: “Are you sure you are alright? Do you need help..?”

“No, no! It’s ok I-“

The ship rocked harshly and the Warrior of Light found herself laying on her belly. A searing pain shot through her and she winced.

The door creaked and through almost completely closed eyes, Shia watched two familiar boots enter.

“I’m fine,” the Warrior of Light repeated, slowly pushing herself up, facing away from her friend. But the stubborn young Elezen would not be deterred.

“Oh come on now, do not lie to me.”

Alisaie closed the door and hunched down on the ground next to her friend, a careful hand on Shia’s shoulder.

“What have you been- seven hells.” Her eyes had tracked across the Miqo’tes head, over her face and down to the exposed torso, only to cling to the thick read streak across the skin.

Shia tried to shift away from her. “It’s nothing. Really. You needn’t concern yourself. Aren’t there enough things on your mind already.”

It was less of a formal question and more of a statement. Really, all she wanted was to be left alone with her thoughts and her balm to treat her sign of shame. She couldn’t even look at Alisaie and tried to keep her from seeing any more than she already had.

It was silent for a moment.

When Alisaie spoke, her voice was calm. Almost silent.

“This happened at Ralgrs, right? This is what Zenos did to you?”

There was no point in hiding it anymore, was there.

“Yes and no. It happened at Ralgrs Reach, but the only one to blame is me.”

“… why would you think you are to blame?”

Shia laughed, “you guys call me the Warrior of Light. I am supposed to fight and defeat anything and anyone. And that guy wiped the floor with me.”

“And if I recall, you protected us. Y’Shtola, Krile, Alphinaud and me. I would say you did exactly what you had to in that moment,” Alisaie provided, “we survived thanks to you.” She hunched down and carefully hugged her friend from behind. “We trust you, you know. And I hope, you trust us just the same.”

“I do but-“

“No buts Shia,” Alisaie used the tone she’d usually scold her brother with and a tiny smile crept onto the Warriors lips. “Now let me see this wound and let me help you treat it, alright? Four hands are better than two after all.”

“That they are.” Shia chuckled and wrapped her arm around the girl. “Just please don’t tell Alphinaud about it, alright? He’d only fret.”

“I promise, this stays between the two of us.”

The two women grinned at each other, before hearty laughter broke out between them.


	27. Prompt #26: Slosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is won, the trenches dug. And the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance share a quick nightcap before heading to their respective sleeping quaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #26: Slosh  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Stormblood!

It was night but not a star to be seen. The view into the endless sea of night was obscured by low hanging clouds. Their underbellies shone orange brown, light up by the fires raging on the ground. Rain drizzling lightly onto the ground, soaking uniforms of friend and foe alike, but not enough to extinguish the smouldering wreckages of garlean infantry.

Tired soldiers were sloshing through the muddy ground. They tried to avoid the downed machinery. Ceruleum tended to combust under extreme heat, posing an immediate threat to the people surrounding them.

The commanding officers were organising an orderly retreat for the units on the front, while second line took over. The actual fighting had stopped two hours ago, but someone had to man the freshly dug trenches and keep eyes on the enemy lines at all times.

Just a few hundred feet behind them, the commanders of the respective armies had taken up their positions. They had been in the field, the whole lot of them: Gridanias chief seedseer Kann-E-Senna, Ala Mhigos Lyse Hext, Lord Hien of Doma, the Grand Marshal of the Maelstrom Eynzahr Slafyrsyn, Pippin of Uld’ah and Ser Aymeric de Borel of Ishgard.

Each and everyone of them had fought on the front lines, commanded their units and withstood the invaders attempts at killing them. Which, for one, was the reason for their silence. Exhaustion took their toll on the soldiers. And even the high command was not spared from it.

Now, with their second commanders out on the field, they were enjoying a slow moment of respite before they would make their way to their respective tents for a few hours of sleep. The battlefield would call them back soon anyways.

General Raubahn, leader of the ala mhigan army and coordinator of the alliances joined efforts to withstand Garlemalds assault on them, had thanked them all for their service and provided them with wine. Not even Kann-E-Senna had said no to it, which spoke to her exhaustion.

And the war had only just begun.

They sat in silence. Or what you called silence on a battlefield.

“… Ser Aymeric, if I may,” the Lord of Doma rubbed his tired eyes. He was unharmed, his gaze still strong, but a yawn escaped him nonetheless.

Ishgards representative turned his head. “Lord Hien?”

“You fight ferociously,” Hien nodded and gave a quick toast with his mug, “the way you cut down the garlean war machines was a sight to behold. I hope, I will never have to face you in battle.”

Aymeric chuckled. “I thank you. But truth be told,” he shifted on his stool to face the other man, “your swordsmanship is rather impressive, too. When I first saw you cut down a flying magitek device, I was impressed. But today you have shown, that you are even stronger on the ground. I thank you for having my back.”

“Aaaah yes,” Hien gave a throaty laugh, “I promise to try my best to stay true to this promise.”

“Speaking of the battle,” Kann-E-Senna nipped on her wine, “have any of you seen the Warrior of Light? I can distinctly remember shielding them from a self-destructing enemy. But I cannot recall having seen her and her companions since.”

“Aye, I have seen them,” Hien happily supplied, “she faced off against the emperors personal guard. She was about to give chase when Yugiri and I arrived by her side, but then she and the young lady Alisaie were struck by one more of those headaches.”

The sound of a broken mug. “By the gods, are they alright? Please tell me they have not fallen, too.” Lyse had jumped up and completely forgotten about the cup in her lap.

“Well, the good news is, Shia is awake. Alisaie on the other hand-“

“Oh no … I need to-“

“Stay, lass.” Raubahn placed his strong hand on her shoulder and handed her his cup. “I am sure that the young lady is being taken care of and as far as the Warrior of Light is concerned … I am sure she is distraught and hurt, but she is the Warrior of Light. She is going to see her friend to the Rising Stones by dawn.” He sat down in between Eynzahr and Lyse.

“You talked to her,” the representative of Ishgard inquired.

“Aye, the lass is tired, but confident, that she will return to our aide by tomorrow morning. That is,” Raubahn chuckled, “if we can hold the line until then, she says.”

Eynzahr barked, “she should not underestimate her comrades. But pray tell, will she be alright?”

“Hm,” Kann-E-Senna stared into her cup, “I have come to know her as a person of humour. I dare to believe, that we need not fret over her, as long as she keeps on teasing us. But,” and her eyes narrowed by a margin, “I would not press our luck. She has been a heaven sent – both when treating the primal crisis and now out in the field. But she is still just human.”

“You worry for her,” Hien observed.

“Don’t we all,” Aymeric sighed, his brows furrowed in contemplation.

Lyse tossed the wine. “I have only seen her once, distraught, I mean. After we had fled the ruins of Doma castle. She watched the burning rubble and for a second I thought, she would cry. But all she did was clench her fists. Before anything more could happen, she was ready for whatever new task we were about to hand her.”

“When she helped my people free Ishgard from the clutches of our corrupt government, one of her closest friends was impaled by an aetherical lance,” the lord commander recounted, “he fell and she knelt by his side. Distraught, tears in her face. But when her dying friend asked her for a smile, she smiled. And when he was … gone … she willed her face to be impassive. No sorrow, no fear, no sadness. But determination and resolve. It was … to put it mildly … chilling.”

Raubahn nodded. “When Zenos cut her down at Ralgrs, she wouldn’t allow herself to feel either. I stopped her from working herself ragged. Only then did she confess her feelings and let herself feel them.”

A heavy silence fell over them as they emptied their cups.

“We need to learn to rely less on her strength and the Scions guidance,” Pipin finally raised his voice, “she is strong and I would not wish to miss her as my comrade in arms on the battlefield, but I feel like …” he thought for a moment. “I feel like we have been depending overmuch on her. We are the Eorzean Alliance. We are strong.”

“Aye,” Eynzahr agreed, “I have not spoken overmuch with her, but the Admiral admires the lass. And so shall I.”

“My friends, let us leave it at that, yes?” Kann-E-Senna stood and placed her empty cup on the map table. “I will sleep now. This war is far from over and it would be in all of our interests, if we try to get the sleep while we still can.”

“Agreed,” Aymeric mumbled and made for the tent flap after giving his comrades a bow. They followed him out of the tent.

Close to the, a few soldiers were just returning from the field of battle, their uniforms dirty with blood and mud, boots brown and no longer black. A Maelstrom Miqo’te helped an Elezen knight of Ishgard walk, while two gridanian lancers carried a wounded gladiator towards the medical team.

As long as it had taken them. As far as the road had been. As dire the circumstances were. Pride still swelled in the commander’s hearts. Pride for all of their joined achievements. And hope. Hope for a better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please use the _Jingle Bells_ melody:  
Sloshing through the mud,   
my boots are filled with dirt,   
oh how I hate this war so much why can’t they be deterred?!   
Oh seven hells!  
Varis smells!  
my friends are dying....
> 
> (I am tired, this was a long week and I am so ready for my bed. I love you all <3)


	28. Prompt #27: Palaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have to escort a member of the Syndicate across the sea and they think they are a better captain than you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #27: Palaver  
Disclaimer: None!

The ship was swaying harshly from starboard to port. The waves crashed into the hull and the two masts pointed high into the dark, stormy sky. A heavy rain had drenched the main deck – running had become a rather slippery task. It didn’t stop the Maelstrom lieutenant from rushing from the forecastle to the quarter deck. A bang sounded from behind and a crashing sound below the man’s feet had him worried for a second, but there was no time, so he sped through.

“Captain! Captain, we have manned the cannons on the main deck, we are ready to fire!”

A comparably tall Miqo’te stood at the steering wheel, holding it in position. She wore knee high black boots with golden trims and a storm lieutenant’s jacket in black and red. Her blonde hair was safely tugged away beneath her feathered tricorne.

“Are the thaumaturges in position,” she yelled over the deafening sound of the crashing waves and the screams of her crew.

“Aye, captain!”

“Get ready and fire as soon as I have brought us parallel to them!”

“Aye!”

And the lieutenant saluted, rushing back while barking orders.

“Are you sure it is a wise decision to fight?!” An older Lalafell with a thick white moustache clung to the reeling to the Miqo’tes right. He looked across the waves, trying to spot the enemies ship. When the captain did not answer, he tried again: “MAYBE WE SHOUL JUST PALAVER WITH THEM!!!”

“What? I cannot hear you!!” She finally gave him a reaction.

“PALAVER,” he yelled back, holding a hand above his head. His golden rings were glittering in a sudden flash of lighting across the dark clouds.

“We do not negotiate with pirates,” the captain stated firmly, her hands still on the wheel, keeping their course as much as she could.

“I DID NOT MEAN NEGOTIATE! PALAVER!”

“WE ALSO DO NOT PARLAY WITH PIRATES!”

“BUT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING ME!”

“WE ARE PROTECTING YOU!”

“THEN DO AS I SAID,” the man loudly complained, “AND PAR-WHATEVER WITH THEM! WE CAN SURELY COME TO AN A-“

“Lieutenant,” the captain turned her head sharply to the left and towards her second in command, “please bring Lord Lolorito to my quarters, where he may stay until we have dealt with this situation! And do not forget to lock the door!”

The lieutenant grinned, “aye, captain!” He turned to the moustache twirling Uld’ahn. “Please follow me. This is for your own safety.”

“I AM THE SAFEST WITH THE WARRIOR OF LIGHT!”

“You leave me no choice,” and the second in command threw Lolorito over his shoulder, before he could shout another word.

“YOU ARE AT MY COMMAND,” he yelled as he was being carried onto the main deck.

“AND THIS IS MY SHIP,” the Warrior of Light thundered, “AND AS A PASSENGER YOU SHALL LISTEN TO MY ORDERS!”

“Captain! We are at the ready,” a voice sounded over the protesting Syndicate members voice and the storm.

The signal they had been waiting for.

“FIRE!” The Warrior of Light ordered and within seconds, she heard the reassuring banging of their starboard canons.

Even if Lord Lolorito did not believe in it, they would win this fight against the scourge of the sea and the elements themselves. After all, she was the Warrior of Light and Storm Captain for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who does not hate Lolorito? <3


	29. Prompt #28: Attuned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, no person in the world would willingly go to a political banquett with potential adversarys. No one but Alphinaud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #28: Attuned  
Disclaimer: None to give!

“I don’t wish to come.”

Shia stood in her room in the Rising Stones, unfastening the buckles and straps on her armour. She was breathing heavily and her sweat dampened hair had been glued to her forehead beneath the helmet.

“But they specifically requested the Warrior of Lights attendance,” Alphinaud gestured with his hands, trying to somehow convince her to come with him, “please. If not for the city states, please do it for me.”

“And do what exactly,” the Miqo’te asked and carefully placed her plate on the armoury chest. All that was left on her body was a long linen shirt, that she had worn beneath everything. Her nose wrinkled as she sniffed her arm pits. “Urgh. I need a bath.”

“Take the bath and accompany me, please.” Alphinaud was almost pleading. “I cannot go alone, I just … I cannot. I-“

“Alphinaud. You are a capable speaker, politician and a member of the Scions, if not our leader in all but name,” Shia placed her hands on his shoulders. He was slowly but surely and she noted, that he was almost on eye height with her. “You can do this. And if you need moral back-up, just ask your sister. I am sure she would be delighted-“

“-to make this evening hell. Please, Shia.” And the young Elezen did everything in his power to look as meek an in need of protection as he could. “It can only be you.”

“…” the Warrior of Light took a deep breath. “I am not attuned to matters of state. I am not a diplomat. I hate politics.”

“I know. And that’s why I am there. All I need you to do is to have my back in case someone decides to ambush me once more. What do you say,” he held up his right hand, ready for her to grab it, “I shall talk, you shall look as reassuring or menacing as you can – depending on whether we are talking to Ser Aymeric or Lord Lolorito.”

Shia took in a sharp breath. “He is going to be there?”

“As far as I know. Even with all his duties, he still is the representative of Ishgard.”

The Warrior of Light closed her eyes. Thousand thoughts rushed through her head. She had always liked the strapping Lord Commander and if she could personally make sure, that he and Alphinaud both were safe in the presence of the Syndicate or other potential dangers …

“Alright,” she took Alphinauds hand into hers, “I am going to take my shower and dress up. Is there a dress code?”

“I would suggest a nice gown – if you don’t wish to go in your armour.”

“Got it.”

She sighed and walked past her friend.

“But I am only doing this for you,” she said from the door.

“I know and please know that I appreciate it!”

“You better do…”


	30. Prompt #29: Extra Credit - "Once upon a Dream"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you, That look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #29: Extra Credit - "Once upon a Dream"  
Disclaimer: Shadowbringers spoilers! Also: FLUFF!!!!

The gate creaked loudly as it opened. The gazes of her friends at her back, she crossed the threshold, the doors closing once more behind her.

Slowly, the crystals all around her flickered to life. A silent humming filled the halls from floor to high ceiling. The blue walls shone from within.

She could see her own reflection in the smooth walls. Her long blonde locks, her pointy ears, rosé lips, the slim silhouette, the bulky armour parts around her shoulders and hips, her long bushy tail. She trembled a little.

Slowly, her feet carried her onto the stairs. Another set of doors opened for her into an even taller hall, that she only ever knew filled with magitek of different kinds and vicious monsters attacking her at every corner.

But not this time. Or rather, not _in_ this time.

She followed the path down more and more stairs.

The mysterious smoke was rising from the pit, but it hadn’t reached her yet. So she kept on going.

Deeper and deeper into the depths of this ancient Allagan relic.

She did not count the steps; she did not count the time it took her. But after what felt like an eternity, she found what she had come for.

A simple door. Nothing special. It opened at her command, as had the others, and it led her into around room, that was indeed special.

It was a simple round room. The floor was made of blue crystal. As were the bell-shaped walls, which rounded out into the ceiling. In the middle of the room, she found a large crystalline structure, encased in an energy field.

She took another step, her heart drumming in her chest.

The field surrounded a round bed of blue crystal, outfitted with hundreds of red and gold cushions.

And atop, she found _him._

The field vanished at her command and she unbuckled all those armour parts. Her hair fell across her now free shoulders, her feet were bare.

Carefully, she crawled across the fluffiness and settled down next to him, her knees to the side, one arm on each side of him.

She studied the sleeping beauty beneath.

He looked calm. Oh so very calm. His eyes were closed, his full lips parted just a bit. His muscled body was just as still and he even right here, asleep, he still wore his old garments.

Her fingers carefully traced his right arm. It was warm. It was made of flesh.

She followed his muscles to his shoulders, across the leather of his west, to his metallic necklace, over his fleshen neck and onto his rosy cheeks. To his wine red hair.

Ever so gently she leaned in.

Her lips at his ear whispered a quiet wish.

“Wake up, my love.”

She raised her head once more, her gentle gaze on his eyes, a smile on her lips. Silently watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

But she did not wait long. Once more she lowered her face to him. Pausing for a moment, before closing her eyes.

Her soft lips met his, just as the curtain of her hair fell around their features. A soft, sweet, loving gesture in the privacy of their own little space. As tiny as it was. It was enough for her.

When he took a staggered breath through his mouth, she gently lifted away.

“… stay …”

His voice was hoarse.

“I am right here. “

Her hands on his face, caressing his cheeks.

His eyes shifted beneath his lashes and the tiniest shimmer of red met her sky-blue gaze.

“It is time to wake up,” she whispered and kissed his forehead.

“… ‘tis surely is a dream …”

She smiled and returned her lips to his.

“Good morning, G’Raha Tia. A new dawn has come for Eorzea.”


	31. Prompt #30: Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But for now, for this one moment, they allowed themselves to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #30: Darkness  
Disclaimer: Shadowbringers spoilers! And fluff to close the challenge off.

It was so very late in the night. The lights of the Crystarium flickered, only a few hastily constructed lanterns had been placed to accommodate the citizens with the night returned to Norvrandt. People would still marvel at the dark skies whenever they could, so the lights had been dimmed, to not lessen the experience, but still provide enough to see.

But it was already very late and only a few guards were patrolling the streets of the city. It was quiet.

The surrounding Lakeland had fallen into quietness too. The fading moon shone bright and the reflection of the stars made the lakes surface look like dotted with diamonds.

The Scions sat together in silence atop a mountain ledge in the Weathering. Each of them held a drink in their hands and they gazed up onto the moon. Alphinaud was hugging his legs, Urianger held Y’Shtola close with one arm and she rested her head on his broad chest, while Thancred was cradling a sleeping Ryne. The Warrior of Light was laying straight on the ground, Alisaies head on their belly.

All of them watched the heavens in silence.

So many things had happened. So many things they had done. So many things they still needed to do.

But for now, for this one moment, they allowed themselves to enjoy.

The night is darkest before the dawn.

And far in the distance behind the lakes shores, the first timid rays of the sun flashed across the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Thank you for sticking with me till here! I never did such a challenge and I honestly must say, that I loved it. I will take a break now, then I'll go on working on my current project Never Ending Story and whatever jumps to mind. :)   
I love you, thank you and take good care!!!  
<3


End file.
